


The Little TransforMER (It's about mer creatures.)

by Bremmatron33



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Merformers AU, Mild Gore, humanformers au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 40,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6661690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremmatron33/pseuds/Bremmatron33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A not even close to what the titles alluding to story where the Decepticons are Mers and are pissed about the ocean. Also the Autobots run an aquarium and Bumblebee works there now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First day

**Author's Note:**

> Name guide for Autobots  
> Orion Price-Optimus Prime  
> Ulysses Price- Ultra Magnus  
> Eleanor Price- Elita one  
> Henry Roderick Price- Rodimus   
> Rachel Cho (Arcee)-Arcee  
> Melody Cho-Moonracer  
> Aldo(Bee)-Bumblebee  
> Shane Ono- Smokescreen  
> Basil-Bulkhead  
> Jackie- Wheeljack  
> Asato Ono-Alpha Trion  
> Richard Gere-Ratchet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I wrote this my other stories were just bumming me out and I needed a pick me up. Sorry in advance for errors this story is un-bettaed.

“So Bee tell me a bit about yourself?”

Bee couldn’t stop smiling. He was finally here in southern Los Angeles ! Well not exactly it was more a tiny suburb near Los Angeles but still! Surrounded by sun, beaches, and boardwalks. Something to do on every corner! Nothing like boring old Jasper. “Well it was pretty boring back in Jasper but I worked at a ranch. That was my favorite job. Then I worked as a dancer in a Vegas show for a bit and I would race whenever I could- legally of course! I had a sweet Urbana back in Nevada but I had to sell it to get an apartment here.”

Arcee gave him a wide eyed look. “So what are you doing working for people like us. Aquarium life doesn't really seem up your alley. “

“Yeah I’m not going to lie it’s not my first choice but hey I love animals and people and I love the ocean so here I am! Alll-so it’s close to my apartment and my cousin Shane got me the job. He’s a firefighter in the local area.”

“That was nice of him. Your pretty face should do well here.” As they continued to walk through the building they chatted about less personal things. Turning down a fairly secluded hallway Arcee stopped. “Well here we are. That’s Orion’s office. Once you finish with the boss and get your paperwork done you can meet me out on the beach to meet the welcoming committee.”

“Awesome. Thanks Arcee.” The woman waved him off and Bee turned to knock on the door. A deep voice permitted him inside. The office was clean but cramped. The walls painted a dark blue and lined with old black and white pictures. It was comforting. The tall man behind the desk was also comforting. His well aged face was offset by his lively smile.

“Hello. You must be Aldo. Did you have a safe trip?”

“Yeah! It’s great to be here. Shane told me this place was pretty casual so feel free to call me Bee. It’s a nickname. You’re Orion?”

“That’s good to hear. Yes I’m Orion Price. It’s nice to have you here. We’ve been in need of a new set of hands.”

“Yeah Shane told me. You guys lost a few workers after the earthquake wrecked this place. It’s good to see you back on your feet again. Shane said he loved this place when he was little. It looks amazing.”

“Well thank you. We had a lot of support from the people around here but it was mostly my own funds that kept this place going. Which was of no problem to me. We aren’t just here for the community. We’re here for the marine life as well. We do a fair bit of rehabilitation you see. We have plenty of injured sharks, dolphins, and birds that we take care of and I couldn’t just let them down. You will be on the floor doing tours till we get you better trained. I have a quick guide to every species we have for you to read and hopefully memorize. Don’t feel overwhelmed though you are more than welcome to read from the book till you get your bearings. Due to our small staff however you will get some hands on time with the less dangerous animals. Feeding time mainly. Unfortunately you will also be required to help with maintenance. We all pitch in after hours to wash windows, floors, take out trash. That sort of thing. Upside is that I do have a special project for you if you wish to help Arcee.”

“Yeah sure what is it?”

“Well as you likely know we own a fairly large private section of the beach and at the end there is a large cave that goes fairly deep. Arcee’s wanted to explore it for months now but I can’t send her alone and the rest of us capable enough to go with her haven’t had the time. There’s also a sunken battleship some ways out that she found on a personal trip. She was hoping to use some of the equipment to take a look inside and see what it’s become home to. If you’re interested I can get you trained in scuba diving and rock climbing and you can assist her on documenting.”

“That sounds amazing! Sure I would love to learn.”

“I’m sure she’ll be glad to hear it.” Orion handed Bee the book and he slipped it into his bag. Then they talked about hours and pay and contract stuff. Pretty boring but the most important. The rate was pretty good for the hours even if it was a bit more work than usual. Shane did warn him he’d probably have to put in a little love time with the job. With the chance for underwater exploration Bee decided it was worth it. Also Orion used the beach for parties and stuff and let workers use the space in their free time so he might get a chance to learn how to surf! With paperwork out of the way Orion stood and took Bee on a tour of the building. He even let Bee feed and otter. AN OTTER! It was so cute. With the day already coming to a close and the tour of the facilities done Orion took Bee out back to the private beach. A small celebration was already set up and the smell of grilled meat filled the air. Arcee waved at him from a table. Orion and Bee headed over to sit with her.

“So boss is he good enough for the team?”

“Oh yes. Aldo here will make a great addition to our family.”

“Aldo? So that’s your real name. Nice.” Bee blushed at the woman’s teasing.

“Oh. I’m sorry Aldo. Bee was it?.”

“Yeah, but it’s ok you are my boss. If you feel you need to call me by my real name I understand.”

“It’s no trouble I promise you. It just slipped this old man’s mind.”

Bee smiled and took the drink Arcee offered him. It was nice and cold. Just what he needed. Despite being used to the heat, interviews and first days always made him nervous. Even ones as clear cut as this. “Thanks! So is this everyone? Just you and those two guys at the grill?”

“Those two goofs are Jackie and Basil but this isn’t all of us. The other four haven’t arrived yet.”

“Oh who are they?”

With Arcee preoccupied by her drink Orion took his turn to speak. “There’s also my wife Eleanor, my brother Ulysses, his son Henry, and our vet and on sight doctor Richard Gere.”

“Like the actor? Sorry. I’m sure he gets that enough to be really annoying.”

Arcee hummed in agreement as she set down her water. “What’s worse is he even looks like him a bit. Except he’s a ginger. Still hot for an old guy though. Right Orion?” Arcee raised her eyebrow and winked at the older man. Orion smiled a slight blush dusting his face. It also could have just been sunburn. It was hard to tell with how tan Orion was. Suddenly lively music started to play and the fit grey-haired man Arcee had called Jackie came over with a plate of food after fiddling with the boom box. He smiled as he set the plate down and grabbed at Bee’s hand to shake it as he patted the young man on his shoulder.

“Nice to meet ya kid. Names Jackie but I’m sure someone’s already filled you in. You like meat?” He pointed to the plate of steaks, chicken, and even a few pieces of salmon. The smell had Bee drooling. He’d been living off Poweraid and rice for the last few weeks and it was great to finally have the promise of a real meal only inches away. Was he going to have to wait for these other people? Was it rude to start eating early if you are a starving broke young adult? Bee hoped not.

“Hi. Aldo, but you can call me Bee and yes I do but I’m not picky. I’d eat anything at this point.”

“Good to hear. I just want to know before we clean the grill and start cooking for Orion.”

So Orion was into that vegan/vegetarian life. Bee wasn’t all that surprised. “Do you have corn? I love grilled corn.”

“For you kid I have all the grilled corn you could ever want.” Jackie gave Bee a finger snap and a wink and headed back to the grill with Basil. Bee was in love. He was in love with these people, this place, this life. Thank you Shane. Sure you can be an insufferable party boy most of the time but this time you actually came through.

Arcee stood to set up another small table as Basil came over with two hot pans. The man might as well have been some sort of harvest god to Bee. If gods were buff as all hell and wore fitted tee-shirts and green cargo shorts. “Whatever that is it smells amazing!”

Basil laughed as he set down the hot pans of food. “It’s paella.” Oh rice his old friend. At least there were vegetables and seafood in there as well. Seemed sort of weird to be eating seafood behind an aquarium. Probably why there was one without it for Orion. Basil patted Bee’s back as he headed back to the grill but quickly returned and set down a few plates of appetizers in front of Bee. “Don’t get too full now. The others should be bringin stuff too and Eleanor’s bringing us stuff to make ice cream.” With that said he went back to grill. As Orion, Arcee and him chattered and Bee stuffed his face the world around him faded to a soft comfortable haze. This was nice. Finally being around people again. Not caught in some stuffy hospital room alone night after night. So Jasper had been a bit boring that still wasn’t what made Bee leave. Bills needed to be paid, at least with this job he could have fun working off his debt.

“Bee. This is Eleanor.”

“What?” Bee turned to face Orion who was now standing with a tall pink haired woman. She smiled and knelt down to give him a hug. “Oh wow hi. Names Aldo but you can call me Bee.”

“Is that for your lovely hair-do. I like the black on blond it’s very handsome on you.” Bee blushed as he ran a hand through his hair. He really needed to find a good salon to get it touched up.

“Ahh. Yeah a bit. It was my racing name so it just sort of stuck. I had a yellow and black Urbanna five hundred and I’m too cute to be called something like hornet or yellowjacket. So they called me Bumblebee. Bee for short.”

Eleanor smiled as she took a seat next to Bee. “Is that how you got into your accident? Shane mentioned you were recovering and you needed something that wasn’t too strenuous.”

“Yep. Got a job to race for someone after their driver was a dud. Competition heard I was up and coming so they messed with the car. Not only did I roll but it practically exploded. Who needs thumbs right? I also got a nasty chest wound but hey advanced medical science and technology gave me my life and thumbs back. Even if it cost me a fortune.” Bee sighed and the woman pulled him into another hug. She whispered to him softly.

“I am sure you are a proud young man but do not be afraid to come to us if you need. Shane is technically my brother so that makes us family. I want you to feel that way.”

“Oh so you’re uncle Asato’s daughter. Wow Shane wasn’t kidding about the age gap. Did he adopt you too?” It was pretty obvious but Bee didn’t want to be rude. He didn’t know Uncle Asato’s life that well. Just that he got a few letters, birthday and Christmas presents from the man every year.

“He did but don’t let that discourage you. Family is bonds we create with people we love. I don’t want to keep you past your limit but I do want you to stay till Richard gets here. Did Orion mention Richard to you?”

“Just that he was the vet….doctor?” Eleanor gave her husband a disappointed look. Orion shrugged sheepishly as he went to go help two newcomers. She turned back to Bee.

“Richard has his own practice and he runs a free clinic. After Shane talked to me I asked him if he would be willing to keep an eye on you. He went a little overboard and said you were already seeing him to get your files. It mentioned that you should be getting physical therapy. Richard would be happy to see you whenever he can to help with that. For free.”

“Wow I’ve never been happier to have my rights violated. Thanks. That’d be great. If I knew things were going to get so personal so quick I would have forced Shane to be here.”

“Oh don’t worry about him. We’ll all get together at my father’s sometime or another.”

“I already made plans to see Shane tomorrow for drinks because of some fighting thing he had tonight but yeah… I still think he should be here either way.”

“Eleanor.” Optimus presented the two arrivals who had finished dealing with the things they had brought and had come to greet the party. A tall man who must have been Ulysses pulled Eleanor into a hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She then gave the smaller punkish looking kid a kiss on the forehead. Well not a kid. Henry was taller than Bee but he had one of those faces that it was hard to tell if he was in his teens or his twenties. The shaved head and red and orange faux-hawk punk look wasn’t helping him any either. “Bee this is my brother and his son. Ulysses this is Aldo but he prefers to be called Bee.”

Ulysses shook Bee’s hand. “It’s nice to have you on board. Shane said you were a reliable worker. This is my son Henry.”

Bee gave Henry a three fingered wave. “ Sup’ Nice to meet you.”

“Same. You can call me Roderick Bee. Cool hand things. Firework accident?”

“Uh close, real close. Car accident but there was a bit of fire.”

“Gottcha. You want a Corona?”

“Yes. But I probably shouldn’t around the work crowd. I’m only nineteen well almost twenty but still.”

“Holy fuck! You are the beefiest nineteen year old I’ve ever seen. It’s because you’re short and compact. Lucky asshole.”

Bee laughed sheepishly. “Uh thanks. The night went on from there eventually all the food was finished and they finally got to eat. Bee took no time to devour a little bit of everything that looked awesome. Except for the corn, Bee had lost count on how much corn he took. By the time the others had rested and had started up a game of volleyball Bee was on his fourth plate. He didn’t even think it was possible for him to eat that much. Eleanor tittered beside him as she loaded some empty coffee cans with bags of ice cream mix, ice, and salt.

“After Richard gets here and eats remind me to go to my car. I have some tupperware in there so I can send you home with some food.” Bee couldn’t help the blush on his cheeks. Eleanor was such a mom, a mom who could wrestle a shark!” Bee couldn’t help but notice her well defined arms as she shook a coffee can.

“Thanks. It’s really good.”

“I know this may sound foolish but I feel a but terrible meeting you now like this.”

Bee stopped mid bite. “Why?”

“When Asato brought Shane home I was twenty-one. I was trying to live my own life. So I didn’t quite care why he was so sad he couldn’t adopt you. I didn’t understand why he sent you all those letters and poor Shane didn’t know why our father asked him to send them to you as well. He sent you gifts and treated you as if he had adopted you and for a while I thought something was wrong with him. You were so young. It didn’t make sense. Just lying to you and forcing this strange relationship on you. I mean you had to figure out at some point that you weren’t actually cousins with Shane. Knowing now that you lived all your life alone...I wish I had done something sooner. My father has always had a sort of clairvoyance. Perhaps he knew. Me and Orion have been well off for quite some time now. I could have given you a family years ago. I’m sorry Bee.”

“Hey it’s ok. Like you said. You were just trying to live your life not get saddled by some strange regret of your dads. As for him lying about being my uncle I figured that out pretty quick after I snuck through some records and realized he had adopted Shane. Still it felt nice to know someone out there cared. Like I had a connection to someone. It’s like you said. Family is forged by the bonds we make with the people we love. Sure it was weird but it kept me going and I turned out ok. Sure I’m high school dropout but that didn’t stop me from living in libraries and learning for days at a time during the summer. I did everything I needed to once I got the cash. I got a job and an apartment and a car and now I’m here.”

“You shouldn’t have had to do that. You should have had a childhood.”

“It’s ok really. I’m hardened but not broken. I’ve always had a cute face so people gave me things.

“I just want you to know that after Shane spoke with me and told me about your injuries, me and Orion spoke and we don’t want insult you but if things get bad we want you to know that there will always be a permanent place in our home for you. We just want you to see us as your safety net.”

Bee felt a shiver run up his spine. His body felt heavy and warm. These people had literally just met him and were already being so nice. Bee didn’t know what to say.“That’s really cool of you and it’s comforting to know but I think I’ll be ok. This technically isn’t my only job. I’ve got something else that supplements my income. This is just like the steady job where I go and do something. I needed something that got me out of the house almost every day. Also you know insurance didn’t have that till just now. Still it’s nice to know I’ll have a place to go for like the holidays now.”

Eleanor waded through Bee’s mumbling managing to catch something about another job. “ Oh what else do you do?”

“I make videos on the internet.” Bee cleaned his plate and fell back against the bench with a heavy content sigh.

Eleanor stopped her shaking to give Bee a quizzical look. It only lasted a moment before she returned to her task. “You young people. Good for you. What do you do in your videos?”

“Umm….well I do video game stuff and uhh I did racing stuff and like car stuff but now I just do like anything. I do other stuff on a different site but I don’t know if you’ll like me still if I tell you so I’m just going to politely ask that you don’t post any picture of me with my real name on it online and also please don’t google image search me.”

“Oh hun. Do you really need money that bad?”

Not the worst reaction Bee ever got. “I mean yeah but also I….LIke it. I haven’t done a show since the accident but the people I contracted with are really cool about it. I was planning on starting back up as soon as I settled in so I could start making bank again. ”

“I’ll inform Henry not to put your pictures up on the sight. You’re very lucky I was a rebel in my twenties. Just don’t mention that sort of thing to Ulysses. He doesn’t judge but he judges if you can understand that.”

“Yeah I got you. Can’t really blame him for that considering he’s a lawyer. Thanks Eleanor.”

“We all have to do things to get by and I can’t tell you what’s what when you’ve gotten this far all on your own. So want some ice cream?”

“Yes please!”

As the game ended and the others fell back to the table Eleanor set up a few more cans and passed them off to whoever still had the energy left. As they chatted away a well aged ginger man came trudging across the sand to them. Orion stood and pulled him into a tight hug. “Richard! At last. Come sit. I’ll go inside and heat you something up and make coffee.” Richard waved Orion off but he was having none of it. As the doctor sat in a chair with a sigh Roderick leaned over and nudged bee in the side to whisper to him.

“They totally have old people threesomes.” Bee tried his best not to spit his drink across the table which only resulted in a lot of it dribbling down his chin.”

“Thanks for that.”

“You’re welcome.” Roderick grabbed Bee by the shoulders and presented him to the doctor. “Hey Richard this is Bee.”

The older man put down his beer and gave Bee a quick glance over. “Nice to meet you Bee. I’m Richard Gere the doctor on call when these idiots hurt themselves. I also put myself through veterinary school just to help Orion and Eleanor with this insane project. I’m only here in person on Monday, Thursday, and Saturday nights so try not to get hurt any other time. I’d like to have a private chat before you leave.”

“Yeah. Ok.” Richard hummed in confirmation then went back to his drink.

As the party died down and most of his co-workers left Bee helped Orion clean up as Eleanor packed up some food for him. With nothing left to clean Bee found himself sitting on the sand letting the water roll over his feet. Richard sat down next to him and the two quietly discussed Bee’s accident and set up a schedule for Bee to come to Richard’s home for therapy. Bee honestly couldn’t believe his luck. Two weeks ago he was in his old apartment panicking that his life was falling apart and now here he was lying in the sand. He was really going to have to save up to get Shane the best thank you gift.

Orion came over to the two, food in hand, and knelt down next to Bee. “Would you like a ride home? I know your apartment is in walking distance but it’s gotten quite late.”

Bee swam out of the fog of half sleep and scrambled up. “Yeah sure.” Orion pat him on the shoulder before holding out a hand to help pull him up. Beside him Richard stood with a groan and dusted off his sandy trousers.

“Ugh. I can’t believe you keep dragging me out here. Can’t we have one nice party indoors.”

“Not in California I’m afraid. Safe trip home Richard.” Orion gave the shorter man another hug before Richard headed off to his car.

Bee took a moment to stretch before following Orion back inside. After meeting up with Eleanor they all made their way to the parking lot. Eleanor gave Bee his food, a hug, and a kiss on the forehead before they parted ways. She gave Orion a quick kiss as well before putting on her helmet and driving off on her motorcycle. “She’s a cool lady.” Bee looked at Orion with a shrug and a smile.

“She is indeed.”

“Are you really alright with me just being shoved into your life. I mean giving me this job was really enough.”

“You are not being shoved in anywhere Aldo, rest assured. Now where to?” Bee told him the address as he climbed into the car. A few minutes later he was climbing up stairs to his apartment. The elevator was empty but a good trek would put him in a sleepy mood. Key into lock, Bee into bed. Well...couch. Bee had yet to go buy a new mattress and frame and he had been far too lazy to blow up the air bed he had. He knew he should have done it before going to the aquarium. Picking up his laptop he dicked around his social media. Shane won whatever illegal fight he had entered and had five hundred dollars and a new tooth gap to show for it. Good for him.

A few seconds later his messenger popped up. Raf. Bee clicked answer and the small boy’s smiling face popped onto the screen. The smile fell a bit a second later but quickly leveled out. “Hey Bee. No webcam yet.”

Bee quickly typed away. ‘Still in a box somewhere. Sorry Raf. How’s life.’

“That sucks. Life’s going alright. I’m just finishing up a paper. I accidentally took a nap before getting my homework done so yeah need to get it done now. How was the aquarium?”

‘Great! Everyone’s so friendly and they even had a party already set up for me. Once spring break or summer comes around for you then you’re more than welcome to take a bus out here and I can show you around the area. Hopefully I’ll have bought a new car by then. If I do I can pick you up. Your mom find a new sitter? I feel bad leaving her high and dry.”

“Don’t be silly Bee. She’s just happy you didn’t die. You really scared us. I’ll make sure to tell her you’re doing well. She did find someone new though so don’t worry. Another kid in the area. His name is Jack. He’s cool but is it a little sad that I end up helping him with his homework most of the time? Foreign languages just aren’t for everyone. Neither is physics I guess. He’s pretty good at building stuff though and he likes cars. I still miss you though.”

‘Well I’m still here. I’ll be busy for a while but I’ll message you whenever I’m not exhausted. Which will hopefully be a good chunk of the time once I get used to everything.”

“I can’t wait for you to do another video. What game do you plan on doing?”

‘Me too. I’ll probably do a stream of that new horror one where you like work at the monster school. It looks hilarious. Hopefully it won’t be too weird. I don’t want to have to do a mature stream my first time back with the knowledge that you’ll be watching it anyway.’

“That should be fun. If it is a mature stream I promise I’ll switch tabs if you give me a warning.” Raf looked at the clock on his computer and sighed. “I should probably let you go. It’s almost one and I still have two pages to fill.”

‘Ugh those assignments suck. God speed.’

“Thanks. Bye Bee.” Raf waved and then the screen went black. Bee closed the window and his laptop and set it on the floor. Laying back he fished around in his pocket and pulled out his phone. He hadn’t put anything up on his feed for a few days. Probably should do that and make a short video before going to bed.

“Alright message posted now to check my lights.” Or lack thereof. Bee flipped on a few lamps before checking how he looked in the camera. After a few short tests he decided it was good as it was going to get and recorded. “Hey it’s your boy Bumblebee and I am still alive! So time for an update.”

* * *

 

Back at the aquarium far off the coast a large blue and grey mass was scuttling across the ocean floor. On it’s back was a slick red and black fishy creature.

“You’re so SLOW Breakdown!” Knock Out swished his impressive tail impatiently as if that would help.”

“Not all of us can swim and the current’s really strong today.”

“Excuses, excuses! I’m sure you could swim if you tried. You know I love spending time you but if Conduit or Megatron find out I'm not in the cave or on the ship they’re going to crack your shell and seal me away!”

“Please don’t mention it! I worry enough about humans already I don’t need to be afraid of Megatron as well! I know bringing you up is dangerous but I haven’t seen you in a week!”

“You wouldn’t have to worry and you could see me more if you just LIVED IN THE WATER!” Knock Out bounced the butt of his tail on Breakdown’s shell to emphasize his point.

“I don’t like the water. It makes me heavy and sick.”

“The land makes you paranoid and sick! You live in a cave and sleep in the sand all on your own. You’re a MER you’re supposed to live in the water. The fact that you have gills means you’re supposed to live in the water.”

“We also have lungs and I breath better on land. I’m also faster on land. I was evolved for LAND! I thought you liked the land.”

“I do but I go up to watch humans not hide in caves. I only do that when I’m with you.”

“When have we ever just HIDDEN in my cave? Also it’s not good to have such a strange fascination with the thing you most like to eat.” Knock Out smiled revealing his two sets of sharp teeth.

“Why not humans do it.”

“I don’t think they eat the animals they keep on the strings.”

“They don’t even eat them when they die?”

“They’re not scavengers. If anything all they do is waste food.”

Knock Out sighed as he rolled over onto his belly. “Huhhh. Should have known Makeshift would have been a liar. He’s the only one who’s allowed to go on land besides you and he knows next to nothing. Their loss though those yappy furry things are a tasty snack.”

“I wouldn’t know. I usually stick to seagulls and whatever fruit I can scrounge, which is usually enough. One of these days I will convince you to eat a coconut. They are better than they look I promise.”

“I don’t want your fruit! You wouldn’t eat that junk if you just tasted a human.”

“Megatron ruined you! You know he abuses your knowledge. The humans are going to catch on eventually with you and Soundwave going out there everyday.”

“We all can’t be omnivores like you but I still eat fish! Humans are just easy meals and Megatron refuses to eat anything else now. So I have to go up and get food for him but I never to get to actually leave the water! At least I don’t have to hunt with the normal hunting party like Starscream.”

“ He loves hunting he's a shark! Meanwhile you get to spend that time stuck in a cave waiting for injured. Let me say it again. Megatron abuses your skill. He barely gives you any meat from the humans you do catch and you don’t get any of the food from the party except the fish that Starscream sneaks you. You really should just find a better shiver or something even better than that. A group with less sharks. There has to be nicer mers out there. One’s who don’t have a vendetta against humans.”

“I catch my own fish just fine! It keeps me fit. Even if there were other Mers out there I wouldn’t be able to get away in time before Megatron caught me. You know that. Do you really want what happened to poor Deadlock to happen to me?”

“When you sneak out and you’re not supposed to sneak out and of course I don’t want you to just disappear but we could sneak away together. I could move you on land. They wouldn’t be able to follow your scent. You always say you’d like some water with a little less salt.”

“Then they would just follow your scent. They have Conduit remember. Even if we did get far enough away I can only last on land for so long and as soon as we got back in the water we’d be dead. As for the water it’s just a preference. I do just fine here.So just stop worrying about me Breakdown. I’ve learned better! Soundwave helps me hunt fish before we go back to Megatron now and sometimes we even split a human together if we get the five for Megatron. I’m not starving like I was when I first washed up in your cave.” Knock Out wrapped his arms around the crab’s waist and nuzzled at the join where back met shell.

“You just keep going further and further for these humans. I’m just amazed that they haven’t done something already.”

“Like what? Humans can only breath air so they can barely swim naturally to the depths that we like to live at. And as for mers like you they’re too weak. I’m sure even a pack of them couldn’t even break your shell.”

“They can be creative though. So just promise me you won’t get netted for an easy meal.”

“What do you take me for I’m not dumb! That only happened to Swindle because he’s greedy! Megatron saved him though so. That’s what he’s for. To protect us.” Knock Out’s voice fell as he said it but the young mer still wanted to believe.

“Yeah well I’m all the protection I need and I’ll protect you from anything just remember that. Also guess what we’re here. I’m not slow, you are just impatient.” Knock Out pouted and slapped his tail against Breakdown’s leg. It didn’t do anything but it made Knock Out feel as if justice was served. He prepared himself for the change. As Breakdown walked on to the land Knock Out took in a deep breath with his lungs. The air was damp and pleasant. Not like it sometimes was in the more populated areas.

As Breakdown continued to walk deeper Knock Out shook his head to rid himself of the excess water. He looked a right mess out of water; he was lucky he had Conduit’s magic to help him for hunts. Breakdown never seemed to mind though and that always made him feel better. “Do you have any new books?”

“Yup. Another weird human love book this one with ghosts which are just dead humans only certain other humans can see, one about owls which are birds that live in forests, and one about hitchhiking; whatever that is. That one makes the least amount of sense so I suggest the owl one. It has pictures. You love pictures.”

“If I must. I do like pictures!” As Knock Out continued to groom his head and tail fins into a more presentable state Breakdown moved about his cave and set out a salvaged chair cushion next to his own hole. After wetting a few towels and draping them over the cushion Knock Out slid off Breakdown’s back and onto the makeshift nest. After Knock Out got comfortable Breakdown covered the smaller mer’s tail with another soaking towel. Before settling down Breakdown picked the book off the shelf he had carved into the cave wall and then dug around in his fruit pile. After selecting some choice looking coconuts, a melon, and some tiny red fruits to tempt Knock Out with he settled into his hole. Stealing a bit of towel to set his meal down on he gave Knock Out the book. Knock Out cracked it open and flipped through the pages. As he looked Breakdown cracked open his meal. He offered the still full half to the smaller mer but Knock Out only gave him a face.

“Will you at least try these, they’re red.” Knock Out looked them over. They were in a small plastic container so it was obvious Breakdown fished them from some human's trash which was gross but they still looked good and they did kind of look like fish hearts.

He sighed as he stabbed one with a talon and popped it into his mouth. It was sweet and sour and juicy. Knock Out supposed it was good but he didn’t want to give the other mech the satisfaction of winning. So he just quietly ate another and started reading the book aloud. Breakdown smiled to himself as he gnawed the flesh off a coconut. He knew he couldn’t gloat or he wouldn’t get Knock Out to try anything else. Once he was finished eating he moved around a bit and settled himself so he could rest his front comfortably on Knock Out and listened to the mer read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So obviously there was some inspiration for this story. I adore Uniformshark's Mer designs and I give her all the credit. Her Knock Out is a lovely fish man and I will be thinking of her designs for most of the Decepticons. Except for Breakdown he's all mine. He's a Coconut crab Mer. I'm sure there was a way I could have described him to be more human/mermaid esque but let's face the facts a giant scuttling centaurwise crab man is as adorable as it is terrifying. As his claws go they sort of work like boxing gloves so they're formed into and over his hands but if you just want to keep imagining that he has no hands go ahead I can't stop you. I'm sure there is some ancient Greek monster that's literally just a crab man but I didn't look it up. I just really like the image of Knock Out and Breakdown like dry humping and then Breakdown just nutsall over him and Knock Out's like yeah I'm into this. That's not what I have planned for the story but if anyone wants that I will write it. As for the humans I didn't really have anyone in mind except for obviously Bee who is all milagrosen's design. You can look her art up if you want a better picture. Roddy is just what I think he would look like. So there's that. Arcee's name is Rachael Cho but like Bee she just likes to be called by her nickname. Like Smokescreen she does illegal fights and that's her name. Also for anyone who cares Cliffjumper is still dead and will be discussed later. I'm sorry Sir. Plot Device you are still loved. Hope you liked this because if you didn't then why are you bothering to read the read more bit. Kudos and comment. Thanks!


	2. Rough Nights(It's like Hannibal but with more fish)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos. I am glad you guys like this story because its super fun to write.  
> Name guide for Autobots  
> Orion Price-Optimus Prime  
> Ulysses Price- Ultra Magnus  
> Eleanor Price- Elita one  
> Henry Roderick Price- Rodimus  
> Rachel Cho (Arcee)-Arcee  
> Melody Cho-Moonracer  
> Aldo(Bee)-Bumblebee  
> Shane Ono- Smokescreen  
> Basil-Bulkhead  
> Jackie- Wheeljack  
> Asato Ono-Alpha Trion  
> Richard Gere-Ratchet

The next day at work went by in a blur. Bee wore the nicest black t-shirt and shorts he had and did his best with the people who came in. Luckily Orion was wise enough not to test him on his first day by giving him the school group. Although as he eventually merged with Arcee he felt sort of bummed for not getting a challenge. Arcee looked like she was having a lot of fun but then again Arcee was a lot better at keeping people in line. Bee was sure he would have been a mess. Even with the small families he got Bee felt a bit overwhelmed. One thing was for sure when kids loved something they sure knew a heck of a lot more about it than anybody who didn’t love that thing did. Bee swore one little girl was nothing but a tiny walking wikipedia article about seahorses. Scratch that she was probably even better than a wikipedia article, more like a full fledged dot org site. It had been a bit of a struggle on his memory and maybe even some slight fibs to keep up with half the children’s questions. Aside from that feeding the animals he was assigned went fine. Mostly it was just throwing smaller fish at them. Except for the octopus which he got to hand feed with Jackie’s assistance. Cleaning was boring but went fast enough and all in all he made it through the day with only two Advil.

After work he took a quick trip home to change and pack some things then caught the bus to meet up with Shane. After meeting up at his place expecting a fun night in Shane managed to convince Bee to try a bar with him.

Bee sighed and slumped over the table as Shane ordered them another round. He should have known better than to test his limits but he wasn’t buying so he didn’t care. “So are you seriously telling me that no one hot works there? I thought Eleanor and Orion had taste.”

“It’s not that they’re not hot. They’re all just way older than me. Except for Roderick but freaking come on his name is Roderick! He probably wipes his ass with his dad’s money and I just can’t man.”

“SO COULD YOU! If you know just blew him like ya know once. Is he that big of a tool?”

“I don’t know I only saw him at the party they threw for me and he was chill so I’m sure he’s nice enough. It’s just nah. I mean think about it. Oh Roderick fucking put it in~ Oh Roddy I just want your hot sweaty balls in and around my mouth~ Yeah~ Roderick, Yeah~ Right there! Give it to me! See it just doesn’t work.”

“Don’t you ever use your porn voice around me again.”

“Why did I give you a boner?”

“Half chub and I’m not proud of it.” Bumblebee tried to choke back his ugly laughter but couldn’t and quickly found himself gasping for air.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok your ugly face will kill it.”

A moment later the waitress came back over with their drinks. After placing all the shots down she then placed a tall parfait glass in front of Bumblebee. The dessert was black and yellow and even had a Bee shaped cookie hooked on the side. Before leaving she leaned in a little and whispered to Bee. “Bartender loves your work. This is for hoping you come back again.” As she left Bee curled his hand to hide his smile.

“So what about my ugly face again Smokey?” Shane slapped the table making the glasses rattle slightly.

“COME ON! What did she say to you?”

“Bartender likes how I look on camera. Something tells me it’s not for my let’s-plays though.” Bee stuck the spoon in his dessert and pulled out a bit of everything. The sweet taste of creamy banana and brownie mingled with the sickly sweet burn of booze. “It’s got Kahlua and brownies in it! I’ll give you some if you make out with me while I do it.”

“You’re disgusting and really drunk. How about I just tell you what your lovely suitor looks like.”

“Weak! Alright.” Bumblebee took another bite of his treat and waited for Shane’s analysis. “So what’s the verdict?

“Eh.”

“What is he old?”

“No he can’t be more than twenty-five he’s just eh. Pretty boy forgot to put his foundation on but dear god did he have time for his hair.”

“Oh boo! Humans are imperfect how dare they!”

“I’m just saying that clearly he had a war with acne in the past and while he eventually won it put up quite the fight. I’d give him like a five. Boys always get a lower score from me because girls just try harder.”

“ Boo. You’re mean so now you don’t get any.”

“What! I said he had nice hair. Just because I won’t settle dosen’t mean I’m mean. If we were both in a movie and he was alone on prom night I would still make out with him in front of the stupid mean boys. Then take him back to my shitty van and have sweet sweet prom sex.”

“Even if he was crazy with psychic power and covered in pigs blood?”

“Oh definitely. That would raise him to a ten out of ten.”

“Alright here you go.” Bumblebee slipped off the cookie clinging to the top before passing the glass over to Shane. Taking a bite he sighed softly. He loved the bars Shane found. The lively crowd, the fun music, the good food, the not asking for IDs. By the end of the night Bee was sugar high and shitfaced.

“You know you’re such a little prude for someone who plays with himself on camera.”

“What are you talking about?” If Shane wasn’t so good at understanding drunk talk Bee would have been incomprehensible.

“You couldn’t have given that guy a kiss on the mouth! Not only did he serve you despite you being underage but he gave you free alcohol laced food.”

“First off he didn’t know I’m under-aged and that’s the girl at the front’s fault for letting me in without checking. Secondly I don’t like overstepping people’s boundaries. Everyone loves forehead kisses. He was stoked.”

“Alright grandma.” The walk to Shane’s apartment was agonizing for Bee who continued to stumble on the uneven sidewalk but eventually everything evened out and Shane had only just slung his arm around Bee’s waist by the time they walked up to the entrance. Shane let the gate scan his key fob and it open with a grating mechanical noise that made Bee want to puke. “Just hold on a bit longer bud.” Shane pat Bee’s side comfortingly as they walked up the hill to the complex. After being maneuvered into an elevator Bee leaned all his weight on Shane and yawned. He was going to have to get up early now to go to work. The thought alone made Bee want to pass out where he stood.

“Why do I let you do this to me?”

“Because you don’t get free stuff drinking alone in my apartment that’s why.”

“Right~ I need water.”

“I know. Right foot left foot yellow mallow and then you can crash on my couch and not have to do anything.” Bee whined and buried his face into Shane’s shoulder as the doors opened. Shane tugged him along down the hall. Managing to make it all the way inside, Shane dropped the smaller man onto his couch and went to his kitchen to get Bee some water. “I swear to god don’t instantly throw up on everything I love or I am making you sleep in the bathtub.”

“Can I please~ sleep in the bathtub it’s so hot in here.”

As Shane made it back with Bee’s water he easily noticed that Bee had already taken off his shirt and shoes and was desperately trying to get his socks off only using his feet. “You really want to sleep in the tub fishy?”

“Yes~” Bee’s voice was muffled by the couch cushions.

“Alright take those fancy pants of yours off and I’ll carry you.”

“Thernorpan” Not even Shane could make out that one.

“What now?”

“They’re not pants. They are leggings. I bought them for a video but I really like them.” Bee had rolled onto the floor and was drunkenly trying to get his leggins off.

Shane helped yank them off after Bee got them past his knees. “Dude. Stop buying girl clothes. I don’t care if you’re short.”

“The internet thinks I look good.”

“Well then golly me I must be the problem then.” Shane bent down and picked Bee up to carry him to the bathroom. “Come on little fishy.” After settling Bee in the tub Shane walked back to grab a couch pillow and the water bottle. He handed them both to Bee who groaned appreciatively. “All good?”

Bee had already used his teeth to open the bottle and was busy chugging it down.“Mhmm.”

“Alright. I’m waking you up a seven a.m. whether you’re ready or not.”

“Mmhmm.” Bee had already tossed the empty bottle away and was curled up around the pillow Shane had given him. Shane couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Lightweights were always such a fun hassle.

“Goodnight little fishy.” Shane hit the lights and left to go sleep in his own bed.

* * *

 

Down in the ocean Starscream snarled and flailed wildly without purpose. He couldn’t believe Dreadwing and Skyquake had challenged him again! Who did those brutes think they were! They even had the gall to take him on one at a time as if they were being noble about it. Disgusting mutineers. It wasn’t his fault the humans took half the fish from the fucking ocean for no good reason!

Skyquake had been easy but Starscream had just barely beaten Dreadwing. The second twin much more clever than his brother. Still he had persevered despite their size and he had bested Dreadwing despite his cunning. Overgrown rays calling themselves sharks. Just because they were big didn’t mean slag! Starscream couldn’t help but snarl and thrash again. Who did Dreadwing think he was challenging Starscream to a battle of wit! A fool is what he was turned into. Starscream’s violent swimming only caused to exacerbate his wounds, leaking more blood into the water. He swore if the ditzy healer was off playing with that stupid crab he was going to frenzy!

Reaching the healer’s cave and finding it blocked for the night had the shark screaming as he swam around to find one of the spots Knock Out used to sneak out. Starscream clawed away the loose rocks and sand until there was a just big enough gap for him to swim under. Thrashing about when his tail caught sent his face smashing into the rocks but it also freed himself. He huffed bitterly. Where was his usual luck going? Scanning around the front of the cave he spotted Conduit sleeping under his rock.Good the terrifying lobster wouldn’t be bothering him.

Starscream swam deeper in and found the back of the cave filled with bubbles. He couldn’t help but grimace at Knock Out’s freshwater nonsense. Quickly swimming through the wall cleared the water and revealed the small entrance to the tiny walled off room Knock Out hid himself away to sleep in. Doing his best to wriggle under Starscream got just his head and a bit of his torso into the space before his back fins caught. He hissed, maneuvering, and flattening himself in all manners of ways before just giving up and slumping into the sand exhausted and a bit disappointed. Even with it’s disgusting bubble filled ceiling and slightly stagnant water Knock Out’s nest always seemed so safe and comforting. Watching the young healer rest so contently on his bed of bones and seaweed made Starscream’s heart ache a bit. He really wished he could join in. All it would take would be for Knock Out to clear out a bit of sand. If he really wanted it that badly Starscream could just do it himself...but he wasn’t going to be that kind of mer. It wasn’t right to mess with another mer’s nest.

Still he wasn’t going to just sit there and bleed all night either! “Knock Out! Wake up you ditzy tank dweller!” Knock Out awoke with a shout. Shooting up high enough to knock against the ceiling he let out a slight cry of pain. His frantic spinning as he looked for the source of the yelling put a smile on Starscream’s face. “Down here.” Knock Out blinked a few times before he swam back down to meet the shark. Starscream couldn’t help but feel a bit bad after being met by Knock Out’s sad pouting face.

“You made me ruin my bubble nest. And you had to ruin my bubble wall to even find me in here! Is nothing sacred anymore?”

“Conduit would have cleared it out in the morning and it’s not my fault you’re easy to scare. You make a new one every night so don’t give me that face.”

Knock Out rolled onto his back and huffed as he stretched. “Fine. What do you need?”

“Well I am bleeding everywhere and I’m starving. So help, I would like help.”

Knock Out’s shiny red eyes went wide with concern as he twisted back around and flattened himself to be eye to eye with Starscream. “What happened?”

“Dreadwing and Skyquake. They think I am an unfit hunt leader because I haven’t been able to find enough fish.”

“Oh is that all?” Knock Out rolled his eyes and shooed the shark back. Knock Out didn’t mean to demean the leader’s troubles but someone vied for Starscream’s position every week now.

Starscream wriggled backwards but if only to keep himself from snapping at the ungrateful healer. Is that all? Is that ALL? Of course that was all it was and it was no small issue! As the young healer swam out Starscream bore down on him.

“DO you even REMEMBER what you would be if not for me? The answer is dead you pond scum! I kept you alive when the hunts were good! I alone cared about you! Not Megatron, Conduit, or anyone else so how about a little respect! Starscream pressed the smaller mer all the way into the sandy floor of the cave. His fangs bared and claws at the ready. But a display that had once had Knock Out fleeing for cover now just left the healer on guard but barely even threatened.

Knock Out flicked the shark on his nose. “Boop. Belly time.”

“NO BELLY TIME!” Starscream snarled but was too slow compared to the smaller mer in the cramped space. Knock Out was already doing circles around the shark till Starscream found himself on his back. Knock Out held Starscream’s head pressed against his chest with his tail wrapped around the bigger mer’s till the paralysis set in. Starscream was calmed in seconds. When the shark finally stopped fighting Knock Out let his head go and used his own skillful claws to instead pet long calming strokes up Starscream’s underside causing the immobile mer to hum and moan.

“Belly time is so much fun~ I don’t know why you don’t like me doing it.”

“It is not fun. It is demeaning.” Starscream couldn’t manage much anger while on his back and with the healer’s hands working him over.

“Then you shouldn’t get so angry. You know I’m not ungrateful but you can’t expect me to continue to be surprised that another shark thinks he can do your job better in this time of struggle. It’s not that I don’t care about your suffering but I much rather heal your wounds than listen to you whine considering it’s this late. Any other time of day I’ll listen I promise but if you’re not catching anything that means I have to bring more humans back. Did you know he upped the number to ten today? Hmm? Did you know that he want’s as many as we can get tomorrow? Which likely just means more than ten! I have to be up at dawn with Soundwave now!”

Starscream sighed and nuzzled Knock Out’s middle. “I’m just tired and hungry. Since I failed I didn’t get to eat today. They knew that and they still came at me! And they think themselves so fair.”

“Well you won so that’s all that matters. If you were like me and not so prideful you would have stepped down and watched them suffer for their hubris.”

“With my luck? Ha. No. They would have found a whale.” Knock Out gave Starscream a few more gentle pats on his stomach before swimming off to collect some supplies.

“Well I don’t have whale but me and Soundwave did catch twelve humans today and I still have half of one marinating in a barrel if you’re willing to try it.”

“Marinating?” For as much time as Megatron took from the healer he still seemed to have plenty of it to be strange with.”

“Mmhmm. Breakdown gave me these yellowish white things he didn’t like and some round orange fruit so I cut them up and stuffed them inside the body before I shoved it in the barrel.”

“Why may I ask would you ruin perfectly good meat that way?”

“I didn’t ruin it! If you don’t like being adventurous I can tear you off the leg.”

“That crab is ruining you.”

“He says the same thing about you and Megatron.” Knock Out set to work stitching up gashes and slathering on a thick poultice over Starscream’s smaller wounds before wrapping them in seaweed. For the bigger ones he coated the stitches in a bright pink goo sealing the wound off. By the time he was done Starscream could move again and quickly flipped himself over. Starscream huffed and tried to hide his embarrassment by shoving Knock Out to the front of the cave. “Go get me some of your strange meat!” Knock Out swiped at him before swimming away.

Alone now Starscream floated. They had been awfully loud If Conduit woke up and found him here the other healer would likely not be kind. Megatron would have told the spiritual leader of the hunter’s failure and Megatron would have instructed Conduit to revoke Starscream’s right to treatment. Some mer’s deserved to keep their scars. One of Megatron’s favorite lines. So it really needn’t be said that Starscream nearly had a heart attack when he felt the vice grip of a blue claw around his throat.

“Now, now, now wayward hunter, what are you doin’ in here?”

“C-C-Conduit! I came for your guidance of course! I know Megatron has branded me a failure but we're not the only hunters anymore and the humans outnumber us! We just need to be smarter! We just need your vision.”

“It’s nice to hear you came for my healing.” Conduit smiled at Starscream and this calmed the shark. However Conduit’s mood quickly darkened and Starscream knew he was in trouble. “Among other things. You should know better than to proposition my special child in the dark like some sinning thief. I live by the Darkness Starscream and when I find myself in trouble the Darkness does come to me and it tells me all I need to know. I shall ask it to help you if you can tell me that you know your place!”

“I was just looking for a patch job and a safe haven to rest tonight Conduit I promise! I’m not quite welcome on the ship right now and even considering your relationship with Knock Out you must admit he makes a lovely nest."

“So you came with the full intention to abuse our young one’s soft heart despite knowing full well that you were not welcome to come here. Are you not proud of your battle scars Starscream?” Starscream felt the claw tighten around his throat.

“I just have more pride in my sleek hide that’s all! I swear when I swim I can feel the drag on every mark! Please Conduit!” The lobster’s gaze bore through Starscream for some time before he blinked.

“I’ll turn on the fire. Follow me.” Starscream sighed in relief and tried to calm his pounding heart but he had little time. If he didn't keep pace with Conduit the medic would be insulted. As they swam towards the front Knock Out met them looking quite frazzled.

“Starscream you have to go now I think Con- Conduit!” Knock Out’s gaze switched between Conduit and Starscream unsure what to do or say. Lying was always his go to but he didn’t want to lie on top of whatever lie Starscream came up with.

Luckily Conduit grabbed Knock Out’s hand and pulled him close. “Now, now child. Don’t go looking like a clam in the fire. It’s of your nature to heal and damn the rules to do it. Starscream and I already discussed things. You’re not in any trouble tonight. Go bring our lead huntsman the meal you promised him and then get back to your hole.” Conduit’s words were caring but terrifyingly forceful. Knock Out nodded quickly and swam away.

A bit further towards the front of the cave Conduit stopped at his ornamental stand. The small circular altar held nothing but a circle of strange glass coals with a clear glass orb in the center. At the snap of his fingers a low purple flame bloomed to life and the water began to boil raising the orb up a bit and filling it with steam. Conduit rummaged below the altar and pulled out a set of small pots filled with colored pastes. He slipped a few colors into the water and the steam spun and twisted them. Conduit’s optics shifted strangely in their sockets as he gazed into the steam. Starscream watched the healer scry until he couldn’t sit silent any longer.

“What do you see Conduit?”

“You need to speak to the crab.”

“Breakdown? Why what does he know?”

“The other one. The lady.”

“Oh. Are you sure? She doesn’t exactly like us”

“Even our friends in the deep suffer. Ask her what she knows. She will not refuse you. Just be wary.”

“I have nothing to be wary about. These are our waters and she is lucky enough to live in them.”

“Your courage stands now but in the cannibal queen’s den will you hold your head so high? Heed the Darkness’ words Starscream. You asked for them so now you must obey!” Conduit snapped his claw and the fire died. “As for now. Eat and lick your wounds in warm company if he will pity you.” Starscream backed away as the lobster passed.

The disgusting bottom dweller was getting too full of himself. Why was it that only the weaker mers had magic? Starscream couldn’t help but snap at Conduit behind his back. His anger didn’t last though as Knock Out’s bright form swam from the shadows holding a sizable meal. He shoved the leg into Starscream’s claws and then continued to swim to the back of the cave. Starscream followed him. “Knock Out!

He turned around. What could the shark want now? He smiled despite his exhaustion. “What is it?”

“Well I just wanted to- To say thank you. Good luck tomorrow morning.” With that Starscream fled from the cave and found a tall grassy spot to devour his meal. He should have just asked! Now he was just bitter and alone gnawing on a femur. Damn that pretty boy tank dweller for making him feel like a pup again and damn that overprotective sea roach for ruining the moment! Starscream didn’t need any mer’s pity but surely Knock Out didn’t pity him, right?

* * *

 

Morning came too soon for Bumblebee. “Wakey, wakey.” Shane mumbled as he turned the shower on spraying Bee with water. Bee wanted to be mad but in all honesty it felt amazing. He had woken up sweaty and covered in drool and the cool water raining down on him was just what he needed. It was Shane who was ruining his own couch cushion. Bee had brought a change of clothes to get into. “I took a jog down to the corner store and got you a toothbrush and some fruit. Also I made coffee. Do with that information what you will in whatever order you wish.”

Bee forced himself up and stretched, taking a moment to wash his face off in the spray. “Go get me my bag you ass.

Shane huffed. “Come on man I just jogged to the store and back!”

“Then you shouldn’t have gotten my hair wet. I hate that feeling it gets when I go into water but don’t wash it. It feels gross.” Shane slumped his shoulders and groaned but left to get Bee’s clothes anyway. After clearing out the tub and pulling off his briefs Bee turned the heat of the shower up a bit and then perused through Shane’s toiletries. He tried not to jump when Shane returned with his things.

“Don’t take all day!”

With a quick shower and change of clothes Bee was out in Shane’s kitchen drinking coffee and looking through comments on the video he uploaded. Aside from the few mean ones everyone seemed to be stoked that he was back at the game. That gave Bee a little life. He had been worried his seven month hospital stay would have left him forgotten but luckily not. People still wanted more. As he finally gathered the courage to pour himself a bowl of cornflakes Shane joined him. “Dude do you have milk?”

“Have you been sitting in front of a bowl of dry cornflakes simply because you were too lazy to get up and look if I had milk or did you pour that bowl and then get distracted by your phone?”

“Phone.”

Shane tsked him mockingly as he explored the fridge. “Do you want real milk or soy?”

“Soy please.”

Shane paused for a bit before responding. “Well too bad because I broke up with the girl who drank that stuff almost two months ago so it’s really expired.” Shane set the normal jug down in front of Bee. “You’re not like deathly lactose intolerant are you?” Bee shook his head as he poured some in the bowl.

“ You sound pretty bitter about that. Why did you break up?”

“Well it was going good and then she just stopped returning my calls and I figured we were done. Then I found out that she actually went missing. Cops came and questioned me about it after some of her friends reported it but I didn’t even know what happened and I guess they believed me. They had like zero leads and I hate to say this but I am no Liam Neeson. So I just gave whatever stuff I had left of hers to the cops and moved on. Wasn’t just her I guess supposedly it’s been a pretty bad problem. The rate of missing people has like skyrocketed in the last year or so.”

Bee put his spoon down for a moment. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah. They thought it was like a serial kidnapper because I guess everyone on the list was at some beach up and down the coast but they haven’t found any bodies and they haven’t got anything besides that.”

“Great, One more thing for me to worry about.”

“Hey you asked man. Don’t worry about it though I’m sure if you went missing Eleanor would become Liam Neeson for you.”

“Dude I don’t think Liam Neeson has anything on Eleanor.”

Shane laughed as he peeled an orange for himself. “You’re probably right. She was the one who introduced me to the Underground. Her and Orion had to raise money for that aquarium somehow.”

“Asato didn’t help?”

“Not really. Eleanor always said he gave her enough and that she wanted to do something on her own. Orion felt the same way but then again he had family money of his own. Old man did take me there every weekend after it opened though so he helped in his own way.”

Bee didn’t know where to continue. “Well here’s to hoping I don’t get spirited away any time soon.” Bee raised his bowl and continued to eat his breakfast. Shane continued to eat his orange.

“Here’s to hoping you do. I would love to see your video ‘Hot Interracial New Meat Bones Frisky Merman: #Please Save Me They Won’t Stop’.”

“Are you insinuating that Mermaids don’t understand basic concepts like consent?”

“Of course not. You don’t know what they won’t stop doing. That’s the pull.”

“Ah. Why is it mermaids?”

“I don’t know. What other mythical spirits live in the ocean?”

“What if it’s dragons or just magical ocean ladies handing out swords or harpies?”

“Why would there just be regular magic women hanging around in the ocean passing out swords?”

“They hang out in ponds and lakes. Why not oceans?”

“That’s only one lady! Besides why would she take all those people? Is it like if you’re not worthy she kills you so you can’t tell anyone?”

“Maybe they were just all worthy but only for different dimensions so she opened a portal and sent them where they needed to be.” Shane glared at him judgmentally. Bee laughed him off. “We really shouldn’t be joking around. Those people are probably dead and that’s not funny.”

“We should get going anyway. Finish up so we can leave.”

Bee nodded as he finished off his cereal. After brushing his teeth and running a few quick swipes through his hair Bee collected his stuff and followed Shane to the elevator. As they walked through the parking garage Bee dug around in his bag for his aspirin. “Thanks in advance Shane.”

“It’s cool man. You have to go to work. I get to go back home and sleep some more. Unless something catches on fire.”

“Today should be an easy day. I get to narrate the mermaid show!” As they reached Shane’s beat up Toyota Shane clicked the key fob and unlocked the doors.

“What the fuck? I thought you were trying not to get spirited away but now you’re showing them off to kids?”

“Oh shut up. They didn’t have this thing when you went?”

“Not that I can remember.”

“Maybe you should stay and watch it then.”

“Not today man. It’s been a long week and I just really need to just not be around screaming children. Plus I have to do laundry and that’s going to take forever. Besides you already told me no one hot works there so why would I care about seeing a mermaid show?”

“Well that’s just rude. It might be Arcee and she looks great. She’s just thirty.”

“You said they were all old! Thirty is not old.”

“It is for me to hit on someone!”

“Whatever that’s just a preference. Still I really don’t want to be a twenty-two year man old going to a show that’s probably meant for little girls. Not that mermaids aren’t awesome for everyone to enjoy but it might be creepy. Whenever I get back into the game I’ll take my next lucky lady to go see the show.”

“What if you end up with another guy?”

“Well then he will get to take me. Duh.”

Bee shook his head as he locked his seat belt into place and pulled out his phone. Hopefully traffic wouldn’t be murder. “Just drive Smokey.” Shane turned on the car and fiddled with his radio before setting off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now that I've thrown magic in there here's just a bit of extra info that might get more detail in the story or might not.  
> First off Conduit. He's actually another medic from the universe game and Prime continuity. He's supposed to be a crazy dark world worshiper zealot. He's my Ursula but somehow nicer and yet just as bad. He's a blue lobster. Aside from his skill at healing. He has dark magic. Like scrying, illusions, and face melting.  
> Then we have Knock Out. He has healing magic that he has poor control over and healing skill which he learned from Conduit. He's also a siren. Which he is very good at because he can actually speak and understand English and other human languages. The other mers can't. Starscream and Breakdown can understand English but they can't speak it. This is because Knock Out didn't always live in the ocean. Some dude found Knock Out when he was just an egg and kept him as a pet. Then the guy died and in his will instructed whoever to return Knock Out to the wild because he didn't want his precious fish child to end up in a cage. Pacific ocean was the closest thing. Since his owner talked to Knock Out constantly it was just the language he learned. He was very weird and very scared and alone till he found Megatron's shiver. He picked up on traditional mer language quite quickly. He never talked about his past out of fear except to eventually Starscream and Breakdown. Knock Out didn't really know he had magic or any useful skills till one day he snuck out of the cave and found a boat of dudes. Being quite fond of humans he just wanted to play and easily goaded them into the water. Megatron found him and was instantly like the hell? With Knock Out being unglamoured at the time they had to die. Knock Out was terrified and didn't know why but Megatron quickly set him straight. After that he had Soundwave help Knock Out train his voice and Knock Out was supposed to teach Soundwave how to speak the human language too but it just wasn't happening.  
> It's ok though because Soundwave doesn't really need it. He is also a siren. A much stronger one although a less successful hunter because unlike Knock Out he can't go chat up humans and pretty ladies/dudes swimming in the water with lyres creeps people out nowadays. Still he's great at luring groups of two or three to the docks and dragging them under while simultaneously making the others around the area not care. He is such a strong siren though that his voice actually affects other mers so he stays mostly silent. He also has the ability to shadow himself so he can just blend in with the darkness so humans can't see him until its too late.  
> Airachnid also has magic but that will be discussed in the next chapter so till then hopefully.


	3. Sharks Or Lions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I had to get Bed Bugs out of my brain first and then I was at a convention so I had no way to write. We are back on track though and getting to more plot yay! As always forgive any errors this is unbettaed. I also gave Soundwave a bit of dialogue to keep things easy. Also Megs! He's not quite the crazy tfp megs we know and love to hate. I would say I went with a more transformers animated Megs. He's doing his own thing.

Knock Out woke up to snapping claws outside his hole. “Wake up! Now.” the betta jumped a bit before twisting and stretching. The medic would never said he had a hard life but it certainly wasn’t glamourous. He whined loudly to the lobster.

“Is Soundwave here yet?”

“No. Go get him.” Knock Out sighed dramatically and floated back down to his bed.

“Why? I’m sure he’s on his way.”

“Go.” Knock Out twisted irritably for a moment before slipping out of his comfy hole. Outside in the cave Conduit was mixing up more poultices looking at ragged scrolls of seaweed and fish skin.

“Conduit~” Knock Out nuzzled the lobster. Trying to convince him.

“If you do a good job today I’ll send Makeshift to the surface to find you something nice.” Knock Out’s audial fins tipped upwards.

“What constitutes a good job?”

“You going and doing what you’re told. Now get!” Knock Out quickly swam off as the lobster snapped at him in warning. This was so unfair! Why did he have to make the trip to and back! Knock Out fought the urge to pout and instead focused on the positives. Despite the early morning the water was warm and he did rarely ever get to go to the ship. He wasn’t that tired, he was mostly just sore. Some of the humans put up quite a fight once he got them in the water and he had been kicked one too many times and it was starting to take its toll. And then there was the best thing. Megatron had promised him some sort of treat for his hard work maybe he would give it to him early!

He sped past the gaggle of guard sharks who snapped and teased but Knock Out was quick to show them what for by slapping the leader in the face with his fin. Laughing loudly as the blood gushed from the mer’s nose. That’s what they got. Knock Out might not be a shark but he was certainly a hunter and he wasn’t going to let anyone think he was just some pretty pet.

Inside the ship was worse. Sharks everywhere just snapped and called out lewd things about him being a tasty treat. Unlike outside there were far too many for Knock Out to be bold. So he just swam through as quickly as he could and paid the eels no mind. Inside what the shiver had made the main room of the ship Megatron nestled on his pile. Soundwave nowhere to be seen. He really hoped they hadn’t missed each other.

As soon as the leader spotted Knock Out the shark’s eyes glimmered. “Knock Out! Punctual as always. I will have to award Conduit for keeping you under his claw. Soundwave is handling an issue for me so he will be a bit. Why don’t you come here and chat?” Knock Out swam forward apprehensively. He didn’t really like being alone with Megatron. The mer was huge and strong and fast with teeth that could bite through anything in one go, much too dangerous for a mer like Knock Out to be dealing with informally. He couldn’t just refuse the leader though. Knock Out settled on his tail next to Megatron who looked him over with a grin. “Look at you. Sending you out on these human hunts was the best idea I ever had. I almost can’t see your ribs now! I knew Soundwave could turn you into a predator.” Knock Out pulled his tail close to his chest as Megatron laughed heartily. There was no need to make fun. So he had been a bit incompetent in the past, now he was a valued member of the shiver. Whether the other sharks treated him that way or not. “Oh now don’t give me that look like I harpooned you through the heart. It’s not your fault you were an orphan. How about that treat I promised you to make amends hmm?” Knock Out’s eyes lit back up as Megatron swam off. When he came back he had a fancy mirror and something wrapped in seaweed. “Now I usually don’t like having human junk cluttering my waters but even I have a few of these myself so this one is yours.” Megatron handed Knock Out the mirror. The betta grabbed at it eagerly happy to see himself in the glass. It reminded the small mer of Conduit’s vision pool except a lot less creepy.

“Thank you Megatron!” Knock Out gave the leader a low bow.

“One more thing. Soundwave said you were struggling a bit. Your voice died for a moment on your last hunt.”

“Only for a moment I promise! It’s fine now I’m fine!” Megatron swam close and grabbed Knock Out’s face.

“I rather be safe than go hungry." The sharks voice was a low growl as he spoke the words. "So I want you to eat this before you leave.” He passed over the seaweed pouch and Knock Out unwrapped it. A human heart was nestled inside. Knock Out was quick to take a bite and another, then another till his mouth was full of the tangy flesh. Usually only Conduit or Soundwave got hearts, their powers considered much more important than his own. Even when Knock Out and Soundwave shared a body together Soundwave usually reminded Knock Out to save it for the older healer. Megatron laughed as he watched Knock Out eat. Some older members of the shiver had made snide remarks when he let the little freshwater mer join but he had grown to fit in nicely. A wise investment. “Good? Did you not eat before coming here?”

Knock Out blushed slightly and wiped his lips with a finger. “No. Thank you Megatron.”

“Just make sure it serves you well. I don’t need to warn you what might happen if you come back empty handed.”

“Of course not Megatron.” Knock Out just barely hid the stutter in his voice.

“Good.” Megatron resettled himself and watched Knock Out finish his treat as they waited for Soundwave. The other siren found the two chattering away. Well Knock Out was chattering about something or other that he dissected as he gazed at himself in his new mirror and Megatron was pretending to listen. As soon as he noticed Soundwave the leader leapt up. “SOUNDWAVE!” Megatron quickly grabbed Knock Out by the shoulders and pushed him towards the other siren. “Well Knock Out it really was lovely listening you talk about cuttlefish but Soundwave’s mission has delayed you enough so you two better be on your way.” As he shoved Knock Out he tilted his head in a questioning manner. Soundwave nodded back at him before giving Knock Out a polite wave and taking the mer by the hand to head back to Conduit’s cave.

As they swam Knock Out probed the other siren about his morning. He told him what he felt comfortable with. He had been working with the deep water mers. The earthquakes they had been causing were not culling the humans quick enough so Megatron had decided it was time to get serious. With plenty of poisonous mers in the deep waters of the territory it would be no time before they had enough to taint the humans local water supplies. He couldn’t tell Knock Out this however. While the young mer had tried to keep his past hidden Megatron had wanted answers as to the strange behavior of the betta and while Soundwave hated using his powers on innocent docile mers he would do anything for Megatron and the cause. It had been a strange somewhat sad story that was full of holes thanks to Knock Out’s own shoddy memory but it satiated the leader’s curiosity and Soundwave made sure Knock Out was left none the wiser. Flighty mers like the small medic would stress till their hearts stopped over things like that. The invasion of privacy and the plan to poison the humans both. Knock Out may have integrated nicely over the years but the fact that he still had such a fascination and soft spot for the humans and a skill to speak to them made him a liability. So Soundwave told him he was settling disputes.

As the the sight of the cave neared Knock Out swam quicker egging Soundwave into a race. The older mer didn’t want to waste energy that they would need for later but he knew if he didn’t keep Knock Out entertained the younger mer would get bored and spacey. He shot forward in a little burst of speed and that was all the betta needed to leave Soundwave in the silt. He smiled slightly as he swam along at just a fast enough pace to let Knock Out think he was trying. Knock Out did a celebratory little twist as he reached the mouth of the cave before swimming inside calling out for Conduit as he did so. Knock Out may have not been Soundwave's favorite mer despite how much time they spent together but at least he was upbeat and entertaining.

Soundwave reached the other two mers a few moments later. Conduit already at his fire working up a thick steamy fog. “Ah Soundwave there you are. Not like you to be late, other obligations? Soundwave nodded.”Understandable. So what will it be today? The usual?” Soundwave nodded again. “Alright swim through.” As he did Soundwave felt his body shift and change painfully. While Conduit’s magic was vital to the hunt and the shivers other endeavors it was none the less a chore. Soon where once had been a beautiful mer was now a rather scrawny olive skinned man. Soundwave kicked his legs and swam in small circles as he waited for Knock Out to change.

Knock Out who was seen by humans needed more thought to his transformation. He often switched between disguises some more masculine or feminine depending on what he had worn before. Today he had gone for a more feminine human; small and slightly curvy with long faded red hair. As he swam to the back to get them human swim clothes he playfully patted his chest. It was much easier picking up the bulkier more masculine humans with the more feminine disguises but Knock Out always commented his hatred of the problems that came with it. Humans were certainly attracted to some strange things despite how advanced they saw themselves.

Soundwave listened to Knock Out complain as he slipped on his too tight bikini. “I swear Conduit you make these stupid milk sacs bigger every time.”

“They are proportioned to the size of your frame.”

“Ughh! I think you're lying to me you old crusty crustacean!” Soundwave laughed under his breath as he pulled his own swim clothes on. Lucky to only have to expend minimal effort.

“Don’t complain. You hunt, you eat, you get to live another week. My magic keeps you alive!”

“I got human’s attention way before I started using your magic!”

“DON’T YOU GIVE ME SASS!” Conduit’s voice boomed around the small cave and made the water darken at the edges.

“Conduit~” Knock Out had quickly hidden behind Soundwave at the first syllable of the older healers terrifying screams. The other healer knew better than to yell. He beckoned the smaller mer back over and pulled Knock Out close to stroke the top of his head to calm him.

“ You know better than to frustrate me. Now get swimming.”

“Yes Conduit.” Knock Out smiled slightly before returning back to the other siren.

Soundwave gave the lobster a curt nod as he grabbed Knock Out’s hand and swam off with the other mer. They had a long trip ahead of them and while he enjoyed the healers antics he knew they had to get going to reach Megatron’s quota.

* * *

 

Hours later Knock Out reached the beach. He had left Soundwave somewhere in the ocean to hit up the fishing boats and traps. Every other day or so the other siren hit it big. Hopefully today would be that day. It would be nice to have a break. Even if they did bring home a haul there was no guarantee. The hive did like to indulge when the hunts were good. Still Knock Out could dream.

He floated on a piece of driftwood as he staked out his target. A group of five or six humans already silly and intoxicated were playing with their potential mates close to the shore. One of them was left all alone. Bingo. Knock Out stretched and yawned before swimming up to him.

As he broke through the water he flashed the lonely spare wheel a smile. The boy looked to Knock Out ogling him up and down. “Hey there cutie~” As Knock Out spoke the air around him turned thick and the wind slowed turning warm and encasing. The young man blinked slowly as a sloppy smile slowly stretched over his face.

“Hi.”

One down.

Out in the ocean Soundwave sat on a boat surrounded by dead fisherman. He licked the blood off his hands as he inspected his catch. Humans were tricky fare. Some of them were ill and tainted despite looking perfectly healthy so it was paramount that he make sure not to bring back poisoned meat. Luckily only two had to go overboard. Soundwave quickly tossed the rest into a pile before looking into the hold. As he tossed the last fisherman onto the pile though the young human grabbed at Soundwave’s arm. Smashing his head into the deck of the ship hadn’t been enough to off him it seemed. What a shame. Soundwave hated messy kills.

The human didn’t even get to let out another sound as the Mer snapped his neck. Bloody drool from cracked teeth dripped down his lips as his eyes went glassy with death. Soundwave smiled before chucking him onto the rest of the catch. These humans thought they were so invincible. Not anymore.

Walking over to the cargo hold Soundwave dropped to a crouch and pulled open the door. A full hold. He pulled out a wriggling fish and sunk his teeth into it. Blood dripped down his chin as the scales scratched at his throat. Soundwave hummed contently as he finished his meal. This was a new era. While Soundwave knew the sharks were necessary and his allegiance to Megatron was above all else he still couldn’t help but feel smug. Despite having a safe place at the leader’s side it didn’t stop some of the stupider sharks from making comments and threats to him, but now they were the ones threatened. Without magic they were just animals. Stuck searching fruitlessly in the water while the smarter Mers got things done. Sweet revenge. As the humans fell so would the sharks pride. If only he could get someone more trustworthy than Knock Out to help him but Mers with magic were in short supply. Till then the young healer would have to do. Speaking of, he should probably go meet up with the other siren.

As he drove the boat to the shore Soundwave’s audials picked up on the sound of Knock Out’s song. He quickly killed the engine and waited. Why would it be so far from the  first hunting spot? The song persisted. Soundwave feared the worst so he quickly sailed to find the siren. Not to far away he spotted a boat filled with humans. On it they danced to their loud music or screamed playfully in the water nearby. Among them was Knock Out singing along to the radio as some human tried to woo him. Soundwave rolled his eyes. “Knock Out.” He said the Mers name like a curse. This was what he was talking about. Why did the other siren have to be so ditsy! He knew they were on the hunt! Soundwave quickly hid the boat and slipped into the water. Slowly the area became silent as he worked. The humans too slow to fight back or even scream for help as he snapped their necks or tore out their throats. Thanks to Knock Out’s song the humans in the boat stayed none the wiser. At least the betta was good for something.

With the water clear Soundwave pulled himself up. One of the humans finally took notice of him. “Hey man who in the hell are you?” Soundwave made quick work of crushing his throat and tossed him into the water with the others. This caused the rest on the boat to stir. Fear pushing through Knock Out’s magic. They screamed as Soundwave lunged forward slamming their bodies to the deck or into thick rigging before slamming his feet down on their knees shattering them. As one of them jumped into the water but Soundwave quickly snatched them back. They screamed and clawed and begged but were put out of their misery in seconds as Soundwave tore their head from their shoulders. His anger getting the best of him. Blood soaked the deck as Soundwave staggered over to the last one standing. He was the one Knock Out was talking to and was protecting the disguised Mer the best he could. What a cute little hero. As Soundwave slammed his head into a wall of the ship’s cabin Knock Out cut off the young man’s hand. The concealed weapon clattering to the deck as his jaw locked in a silent scream. Soundwave let the body slump to the floor as he glared down at Knock Out. The other siren glared up at him equally as angry.

“You didn’t have to be so rough you know! I was going to run them into something!” Soundwave gestured widely at the party scene around him before kicking the radio to shut up its noise. Knock Out immediately pouted. “I get it! You don’t like the way I do things but I don’t see why I can’t have some FUN while I hunt! I do this all day with you! It gets exhausting! I wouldn’t have been able to hunt anymore in this area anyway so it didn’t matter how long I took.

Soundwave felt words knot in his throat. He rarely spoke thanks to his own power and Knock Out’s skittishness but he wasn’t going to let the young healer think that fraternizing with the humans was a proper way to hunt! Then he spotted the siren’s bruised legs. Thick purple and green spots and scars marred the legs of his disguise. He had tried to go on land.

Soundwave quickly grabbed at one and yanked it into view to shame the Mer. Knock Out cast his eyes away. “You’re going to think whatever you want no matter what I say but it wasn’t my fault. You don’t even understand how forceful these humans can be when trying to get a possible mate to do what they want. I had to rip his arm off in the end that’s how persistent he was!” Soundwave sighed. He had no problem believing Knock Out despite the stunts he pulled. The exhaustion was clear in his voice and Soundwave couldn't blame him. He was tired too. The last thing he wanted was to have to tell Megatron the other siren had tried to desert the shiver. Still he had to let the young healer know he wouldn’t let anything slide.

Soundwave kicked the dead body aside and sat on the deck next to Knock Out ready to make amends. As he did two sets of human hands slammed against the glass. Shrill screams followed. Soundwave looked to Knock Out who huffed and pouted further. “I forgot about them. They went below to mate. I was going to get them once they fell asleep.” Soundwave gestured to the door. “You don’t need to tell me what to do Soundwave. I’m not incompetent you know! I don’t need your help on every hunt. I was doing just fine!” Soundwave sighed. Knock Out’s ego was bruised so easily. It was hard for the both of them to get over the memories of seeing the young healer as a useless young mer floundering in the sea alone, sick, and starving. Knock Out wasn’t that mer anymore though. Somehow he was worse now that he was competent.

“Just get it done.” Knock Out’s eyes glazed over for a second from Soundwave’s words but he quickly shook the magic away. He snarled at the other siren however with his human disguise it was nowhere close to menacing. “You know I can’t help it.”

“Whatever.” Knock Out stood and punched through the glass window dragging the two humans out. They screamed and flailed cutting themselves on the broken glass but they were just wasting energy. He threw the two to the floor with the rest of their hunt and there was a sharp crack as their skulls met the deck. “Happy? Nice and efficient. No fun at all.”

“The hive relies on us now.”

“And we're doing fine! I have five more hidden under the pier! I’ve already worked two beaches while you were off doing whatever!”

“You should have stayed. Megatron wants as many as we can get.

“Fifteen isn’t enough? Plus whatever you caught! Don’t tell me you’ve come back empty handed.” For a moment Knock Out looked concerned. Sure hunting was harder for Soundwave but he was still better at it.

“I’ll pretend you didn’t ask that.”

“Well then why are you worried? We don’t want to be wasteful like them do we? Or do you just have no faith in Starscream and the hunting party.”

“We are the hunting party now.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Megatron wanted us to test our skills this hunt. To prove we were capable. We hunt, the sharks protect us. That's the way he wants if from now on. We’ll take from the humans, both them and their catches.”

“Just the two of us?”

“From tomorrow on we’ll have some support. The shivers strongest, but I want to keep our party small. It’s for the best.”

“What about my duty as a healer!”

“You’re out here, Conduit is back home. The shiver will be fine. Go get the rest of your catch and meet me at the boat behind those rocks. I’ll move this.” Soundwave gestured to the bodies surrounding them "We hunt until our voices are sore for the good of the Shiver."

“For the good of the shiver.” Knock Out didn’t need to the other sirens magic to force him to do as he was told. He was already too upset to do anything else. So much for his break. Not to mention Starscream was going to throw a fit. He wasn't looking forward to going back home now.

* * *

 

Bumblebee yawned as finished up his morning feeding rounds. Now he headed to the small stadium to narrate whatever a mermaid show was. He had expected Arcee in one of those latex tails and clam bikinis but he had just passed her and she was still sporting her tank top and cargo shorts. So Eleanore? Bee really couldn’t imagine her swimming around in a tank giggling and waving at little kids. It wasn’t like she wasn’t pretty and she did have pink hair but it just didn’t seem her style.

As he descended the stairs he caught a flash of orange in the large pool. He couldn’t help but lean over the ledge but was startled back by the creature jumping from the water. “GOT YA!” Henry- Wait no Roderick he likes Roderick? Roderick smiled a sharp-toothed grin up at Bee. They had really gone to town with the effects makeup and he looked like the spitting image of if a human had somehow fucked a lion fish.

“Dude! That looks awesome! A little scary for the kids though don’t you think?”

“Nah the kids love it. Plus this is a legit costume I made it myself. I’m not gonna lie to kids and let them think mermaids are just pretty ladies with tails. That’s Melody’s job.”

“So you’re the expert on mermaids? Also Melody?”

“Yeah she’s Rachel’s cousin. She’ll be out soon she’s just fixing her makeup.”

“Wait so Melody Cho? Like the real Melody Cho?”

“I didn’t know there was a fake one.” Behind them was a tinkling laugh followed by a loud snorting.

“Oh Roddy you ruined the surprise! Thanks a lot!” Bee turned to see a small tan woman carrying a long mermaid tail.

“Wow it is you. This is nuts!”

“I know! When Rachel told me you also did Youtube I just had to go and watch your stuff. Very sexy and funny Mr. Bumblebee.” Bee blushed. It was weird for him to meet other person who did what he did. He had never really been a part of the community like her but he did watch Melody’s videos all the time.

“Thanks. You too.”

“Aww thank you! Sorry I couldn’t show up for your welcoming party but I just got back from a convention.”

“It’s fine. So I see you went for the classic mermaid look.”

“Yeah well not all of us can be as accurate as Roderick over there.”

“Hey when they finally catch a mermaid you’re going to see who was right and it will be me.”

“Sure Henry whatever you say.” Melody rolled her eyes as she followed Bee down to entrance edge of the pool. As she sat down and pulled her tail on Bee helped the best he could.

“Hey so do either of you know what I’m supposed to do for this show?”

“They didn’t tell you?”

“Not with so many words no. They just told me I was going to like narrate you guys but I don’t really know what that means.”

“There should be a clip board up by that podium with your speech on it. Also a mic for you to clip on. Then you just walk around and talk while we do our thing.” Melody motioned over to the large podium in the center of the room.

Bee followed her movement till he spotted what he was looking for. “Got it. Thanks.” As soon as he got down there and mic’ed up Bee only had a few minutes to read through his prompt a few times before he had to start seating people. Hopefully after the third show he wouldn’t need the clipboard anymore.

Turned out he was right. The show was more or less an acrobatic show and tell so the script was just more of a guideline. Melody and Roderick would swim around and jump out of the water. Grab onto hoops and ropes and splash the crowd with their fancy tails or swim around and grab at guests hands. Melody even had a little song number. It was really cute. The switched it up every few shows and Roderick would do the underwater agility course as footage from the pool camera played on the screen. High tech stuff for a little local aquarium. Then the two would get up on their pedestals and the kids could ask questions or take pictures with them. Sometimes Bee would have to help with that. Surprisingly enough Roderick was just as popular as Melody. Maybe even a little more. It was hard to tell with the gaggles of older teens thanks to Melody’s internet fame but she was quick to make sure all the young kids took priority over them. There was just one little girl who was fascinated by Henry. It was pretty cute but Bee was worried she was going to pull off his prosthetics with how intent she was in confirming that he was a real mermaid. Roderick did his best acting to keep the dream alive though. By the end of the show she was trying to offer Bee all the money in her tiny ziplock bag to buy him. That was certainly a first. He had never had to compromise with a very determined five year old before. Eventually her mother convinced her to just get a cute stuffed lion fish from the gift shop since Roderick couldn’t comfortably live in their backyard pool. By the end of the day Bee was sure that it was his favorite part of the job.

As he helped Roderick strip from his costume to help clean up for the night Arcee popped her head into the room. “Hey Bee how are you feeling.”

“I’m awesome Arcee thanks for asking!” Roddy butted in before Bee could speak. Arcee shoved him as she moved closer.

“Seriously. Bee you feel like training?”

“Uhh yeah sure I feel up to it.”

“Great. Meet me out on the beach after clean up and we’ll get you suited up.” With that she left Bee to finish helping Roderick become a human again. He roughly grabbed at Bee’s arm to right himself.

“Not trying to steal my job are you?”

“Uh no you’re safe.” Bee grabbed a bottle of glue remover and and some q-tips and started pulling at the edges of latex tail.

“Please don’t tell me you agreed to go explore that cave of hers.”

“Uh I did and the ship that’s out there too. Why?”

“Well do you know why she wants to go to those places so badly?”

“I don’t know treasure? Of either intellectual or monetary value.”

“I mean maybe but she really wants to go in there to find her dead fiancees corpse.”

“Nooooo.” Bee whined, again with the dead people!”

“Yeah. Cliff was obsessed with that cave and that ship and one night he went out and never came back. All we found was his backpack and shoe. Singular. One shoe.”

“Roderick!” Bee didn’t need these ghost stories. He had been super excited to explore the cave and ship and now he had the heebie-jeebies. He hated scary stuff.

“Just warning you man. No one else wants to go down there. Mostly because they already looked months ago when he disappeared but also because I’m sure no one wants to actually be the person to find his skeleton. I know I sure don’t.”

“Well I don’t either! I really wanted to explore!”

“Hey don’t let me stop you! With how high the tide gets I’m sure there’s nothing down there but I just wanted to warn you in case Arcee glossed over it. She’s still pretty upset about the whole thing and you know we can’t blame her.”

“Yeah. I still think I’ll go.”

Rodimus laughed. “Really?”

“Yeah. I said I would and the whole someone died down there thing doesn’t bother me too much. I mean someone has died everywhere you know?.”

“Alright man. You logic that however you need to. You're a braver man than me.” They continued to chat as Bee freed Roderick from his costume and when the cleaning was done he headed to the beach. Like Roderick had warned Arcee just mentioned that an old colleague had been researching the cave and the ship before he left the team. Bee couldn’t miss the strain in her voice and the squint in her eye as she spoke about it. He was glad he didn’t chicken out on her.

“So Bee you ready to get in the water?” Bee gave Arcee a resounding cheer as she handed him his scuba gear. Luckily today was only a bit of training so he would have plenty of time to get over the fact that he might one day run across a skeleton.

* * *

 

Back beneath the sea Starscream was on his way to see Airachnid. The cannibal queen they called her. Ruler of the deep ocean. A pain in the tail fin more like!  As Starscream descended he could feel her magic in the water. It made him feel slow and sick. Damn Conduit and his prophecy. This wench likely didn’t know anything he didn’t! This trip would be nothing but a big waste of time he knew it already!

He knew he was close when the deep craig become pocketed with dens that were filled with beastly mers. Their frames mutated and primal. Their eyes glinting in the abyss as they watched him go. Starscream hated these waters. Despite being faithful to Megatron’s rule Airachnid was her own leader and every now and again she could cause problems. Luckily most of her deep water subjects were easy to bribe or much more loyal to Megatron than their queen. So there was no doubt that he was safe anywhere even down in the deep.

Starscream steeled himself as he reached the large mouth of Airachnid’s cave. The water had turned pitch black and all of his senses were on high alert. As he swam deeper the cave lit up with bio-luminescent algae revealing the monstrosities she kept inside. Dead carcasses of things and Mers she had hunted were pinned to the walls accentuated by the bright white of bleached bones. Disgusting.

“Well, well, well. Starscream. I don’t see you here often. I was just about to go out on a hunt. So make it quick. Starscream jumped back and curled his tail around himself to keep it from her slender armored legs.

“Conduit sent me. Said you’ve been keeping secrets from the shiver!”

“Oh!” Her eyes glowed with surprise as she backed up a bit. It seemed everyone was fearful of the lobster and his magic.

“He said you would know how to help the hunts. What do you know Airachnid?”

“Oh well I need to feed my subjects just as Megatron feeds his! I can’t give away everything I know.”

“WE FEED ALL OF YOU LAZY SCUM SUCKERS NOW TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW!”

Airachnid smiled. She could feel the sharks fear. He wanted this done and over with as fast as possible. “Well I would if Megatron didn’t play favorites. Just because you and Megatron see us as less doesn't mean we deserve less. We keep the shiver safe too. We make weapons! We handle the humans! A very important job in Megatron’s eyes and yet he gives us so little for some reason.”

“What do you want Airachnid?”

“Well I know about your little siren's human hunts and I want a cut of that meat. Just me of course.”

“Is that all?”

“Who else matters?”

“Deal. Now tell me what you know!” Conduit had been right. That had been easy. Starscream hoped just not too easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Airachnid is a you guessed it spider crab! I'll go more indepth of her magic next time but she one of the poisonous mers along with her ability to create mirages. Next chapter we will find out what Airachnid was hiding and Bee will finally get into the water. Thanks for reading. Kudos and comments are welcome as always.


	4. Blood On The Sand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. When I have stories with plots completely planned out it can be such a problem getting from point A to B or B to C with enough detail that I'm satisfied. This chapter finally gets the story moving so yay! Unbettaed as always.

Thanks to all the training they had been doing Bee had to admit he was getting pretty good in the water and he was even starting to hope that they would actually get to some exploring today before they had to go in for clean up. It seemed to be his lucky day because as Arcee headed across the sand herself she wore the biggest smile.

“Alright Bee I think you’re ready for some serious exploring.”

“Yeah?”

“Definitely for a dive to the ship. You’re still a little clumsy in the cave so I don’t want to risk that but you certainly know what you’re doing in the water. We’re going to take a boat to the site then dive to the ship to take pictures. I even got us out of cleaning duty so we can stay as long as we like.”

Yes! Finally! Despite all his excitement Bee couldn’t help the slight fear that trickled in. It had been raining the past week so he was sort of worried that it had stirred the fish up. “So what do you think is out in that old ship?”

Arcee thought for a minute. “Fish hopefully. The strange thing about it for me is that on the outside it looks like it’s been there for a long time but if you look inside it’s really clean.”

“Ok cool. Umm what if there are dangerous fish in there?”

“Dangerous? Bee you’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure? I feel confidant in my swimming skills but uh...have you heard about all those missing people? They think it’s sharks and don’t get me wrong I’m not an idiot so I know the news is shit but what’s the chance we might run into a shark?”

Arcee smiled as she shook her head. “Not high Bee and even if we do you’ve got me with you. I’ve swam with sharks no cage and everything so I can keep you safe.”

“Awesome.”

“Yeah! Let’s go collect some gear and get to the boat then!”

* * *

 

Deep beneath the water that same day the young siren had finally managed to get his break. It had been storming recently so the beaches were scarce. Hunting had been hard. Which was of course a bad turn after just gaining their new status. Having done a surprisingly job those cycles though Soundwave instructed Conduit that he wanted to go out alone that day and that Knock Out should get to use the day to relax. Conduit agreed but being one of the clearer days the lobster was of course suspicious. Soundwave eased his fears.

After waking up in a panic only to be scolded and informed of his day off by Conduit Knock Out went straight to Breakdown to unwind. He flopped and twisted dramatically on the sand as Breakdown scuttled around trying to get him back into the flooded hole. It was impossible to keep the beta still when he was like this so the best he could do was keep him contained. “Knock Out your gonna give yourself dry patches! Stay in the hole.”

“Don’t you care about what I’m saying! I don’t want to hunt humans for the entire pack! Doing it for Megatron was fun but now it’s a chore!” Knock Out fell to his back and beat his tail against the sand. Breakdown took the opening and quickly picked up the smaller mer and dropped him back in the makeshift pool.

“Of course I care but you’re gonna get sand in your gills if you keep this up.”

“I don’t care about that!”

“You will in an hour or so, so just keep your melodrama to the pool.”

“MELODRAMA! Breakdown!”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I know you’re upset but you don’t have to flail around and worry me.”

Knock Out dunked his head beneath the shallow water and did a small turn to free the sand from his frame before settling heavily. His tail splashing half the water out. Breakdown sighed and laughed under his breath as he went to dutifully refill the hole. He poured some water directly over Knock Out’s head to tease him causing the smaller mer to hiss and bare his fangs irritably. “Now is not the time Breakdown! I’m UPSET!”

Breakdown scuttled in a small square to kick up some sand before settling next to Knock Out. “I know. I’m sorry. My offer still stands. I’d risk anything for you.” Breakdown spread his claw wide so he could carefully run his fingers through Knock Out’s helm fin. The delicate strands separated and fell wetly over his digits before clumping back together.

“And my feelings still stand firm that it would be asking to get killed! They’d be more determined to get me back now! I still don’t know what I’m going to tell Starscream. He’s going to be so angry.”

“I’m sure they’ll get tired of the stupid human crusade after a while. Once the humans start staying away from the shores or the crazy ones start coming in to search they’ll realize that humans just aren’t something we can fight!”

“Not with Conduit’s magic.”

“Conduit’s magic can’t fight everything. Humans have guns and knives and poison! Megatron doesn’t know what he’s messing with and I don’t like that he’s forcing you to be at the forefront of it. I don’t care how dangerous it is I think we should leave. It’s only a matter of time before they’re in over their heads. We could even use that as a distraction at some point. I just don’t want you to get hurt before then.”

“I won’t get hurt by humans hands! I’ll die of exhaustion first! I’m not built for shark work!”

“That’s an understatement!” The two mers turned to the water to see Starscream clawing at the land. “HOW LONG WERE YOU GOING TO IGNORE ME?”

“I wasn’t ignoring you.” Knock Out shied as far into his pool as could.

“Do you know what betrayal feels like?”

“Starscream don’t be so dramatic.”

“I went through all of that trouble with Conduit and Airachnid only to find out that I no longer have my place in the shiver because of YOU!”

“Don’t be that way. You know that’s not true.”

“YOU even had the audacity to pick both Dreadwing and Skyquake over me! Didn’t even want my help on your little hunt!”

“I just wanted you to get some rest! I wanted you to get better. Would I have bothered treating you to your own entire human if I wanted to hurt you or push you from the hive?”

“I don’t know. You’ve gotten quite bold maybe you just wanted to show off.” Starscream didn’t seem convinced.

“I wanted to have this conversation alone first. I knew you would be angry and I didn’t want you snapping at Soundwave.”

“Soundwave deserves to get snapped at! He’s overstepping his boundaries!”

“Well what do you want me to do about it? What do you think you’re going to do about it? It’s what Megatron wants.”

“You could refuse Soundwave has no standing without you!”

“And get killed?”

“Soundwave wouldn’t kill you.”

“Megatron would!”

“No he wouldn’t. He might lock you away till you said yes but at least you would have shown a little spine! He’s lazy! Thinks it’s better that the smaller mers do the hard work. Thinks it’s only right. What he doesn’t see is how much face we lose! WE’RE HUNTERS. WE’RE APEX PREDATORS! You and Soundwave were just lucky from birth! You don’t deserve the honor of being hunters. You two would have been happy eating weeds and clams before the shiver took both of you in!”

“Once you’ve healed up and gotten over this you’ll be back with us on the hunting party I promise.”

“It’s not the same-” All of a sudden Starscream’s optics went wide, he stared vacantly at the ceiling of the cave before turning his tail and heading right back to the ocean without another word.

Breakdown snapped his claws a few times to release the tension. Starscream might have been the nicest shark they knew but he was still a shark and they got snappy when they were angry and while he respected Starscream he wasn’t going to have any of that. “What was that about?”

Knock Out shrugged and relaxed on Breakdown’s back. “You know sharks they smell something or hear something and they need to check on it immediately. He’ll be back.”

“Maybe we should go before he does. I felt like you got your point across and he needs to cool down a bit. It’s dark out so we can go on the beach and look for those sea shells you like for a bit.”

“The red shiny ones?”

“Abalone.”

“Whatever let’s go!” Knock Out splashed about excitedly as Breakdown prepared towels and small jugs of water. They wouldn’t be going up for long and they would be right by the water but Breakdown was always cautious in case they roamed too far and got trapped somehow. Knock Out made fun and grumbled but didn’t refuse the crab’s precautions. As Breakdown scuttled through his cave with his precious betta he couldn’t help but stop by the small grave. He had always told himself he was going to be brave and bring the bones back up but the human had been his friend too. He liked having him close. Safe. There wouldn’t be much left for the other humans to mourn anyway so it was better. Besides no good would come from drawing more attention to his cave anyway. Breakdown quickly moved on to avoid Knock Out’s ire.

After a bit of a climb the two reached the mouth of the cave and then the beach. Knock Out’s eyes were already darting here and there taking everything in. Breakdown’s were too. The first thing he noticed was that the beach was empty and the second was the fairly large bag of fruit hanging in one of the trees. After Cliff’s incident the easy food understandingly stopped but it had made a resurgence as of late and while Breakdown knew that he shouldn’t he couldn’t help himself. The human had always brought him his favorite fruits and the stuff in the recent bags had been just as good. He had to settle Knock Out somewhere the betta wouldn’t really notice him first. “Hey K.O. you wanna build a sand sculpture while I look around for shells?”

“You won’t go too far will you?”

“Nah don’t worry. I just want to go check by the rocks and I don’t want to accidentally drop ya.”

“Alright but be quick.”

“Just keep your tail wrapped in your towel and you should be fine. You look human enough in the dark and this beach rarely sees people.”

“Soundwave says were not allowed to attack the humans that live on this beach. Not after the last one.”

“Yeah probably not a good idea. I tried to tell Megatron that these humans are decent folk. Glad someone listened to me.” Knock Out had pursed his lips and gone silent. Breakdown quickly settled the betta on the sand and nuzzled him. “Cliff uh..he died for a good cause though. You might not have healed without his heart. A life for a life. It’s the way of the world.”

Knock Out pawed at the sand leaving long deep furrows with his claws. “I know you liked him.”

“I like you a lot more.” Breakdown placed a quick kiss on Knock Out lips before heading off to the rocks. Knock Out smiled at the sand till Breakdown was out of sight before starting on his sculpture.

* * *

 

When Bee finally found an entrance to the sunken ship he was stoked. Camera in hand and Arcee right behind him the two swam through the empty ship with a certain eagerness but it was quiet this deep down and being in a place that had once likely housed so many people Bee was starting to panic a bit. He was sure he was going to eventually find a skeleton no matter where he went. As a small school of fish swam in front of him though his fear dissipated. Arcee swam up beside him to teach him how to better use the camera to focus his pictures before going ahead to a different section of the ship. Bee lingered in the small room a bit longer before following her.

They made it through room after empty room till they found a locked door. Arcee pried it open revealing a cramped dark room that was filled with communication equipment and brightly colored fish that Bee had never seen before and by the rate of Arcee’s own camera flashes neither had she. Bee let her handle the pictures and delved deeper into the room.. Amongst the ancient cpus, mainframes, and monitors was a large nest woven from tattered cloth and seagrass. In it was filled with ripped pillows and strange books made out of more seagrass. Bee even found an old gameboy advanced and a small metal canister full of cartridges after digging around in the place. It even worked. Bee couldn’t believe his eyes as he watched the monochrome tetris screen pop up. He quickly tidied the nest and swam back to frame his shot making sure the small game station was on and in view. Bee didn’t consider himself that much of a photographer but anyone would admit it was a sweet shot. Bee wasn’t rude enough to leave the thing on though after taking a few more photos he made sure to turn it off and hide it back behind the pillows where he found it.

When he swam back to the front to get back to Arcee the woman was gone. Bee darted quickly to the hall and looked around frantically but she was nowhere to be seen. This was stupid! If something had happened to her he would have heard her screaming or something right? She couldn’t have just disappeared. Bee went back to the communications room and looked around. In every crevice and door and there was still nothing. Back in the hall Bee weaved through the halls and the rooms looking for any sign of Arcee until something caught his attention. Through one of the ship’s windows Bee spotted a shark? A really big weird looking shark and it had Arcee! She was kicking and fighting back but nothing seemed to help. He had to save her!

Getting out of the ship was easier said than done though. Bee couldn’t remember where the exit was and finding it was impossible in the monotonous halls. Somehow he only ended up going deeper. Throwing his weight into a large set of heavy metal doors Bee managed to get into a strange room. A mess hall? A good chunk of the tables had been rended into some sort of metal hut and inside was another nest. This one occupied by an enormous shark. Only it wasn’t and whatever it was was staring right at him. Red eyes glinting in the shadows. Thick sharp claws reaching out. Bee quickly fled. The monster gave chase.

Bee didn’t get far before it caught him. Sharp teeth tore into him and his equipment and claws bit into his skin. He could see the blood in the water but that didn’t stop him from fighting back. Somehow he managed to get away. Managed to swim. To survive. Escape. Well...get to land at least. Someone was playing on the beach wrapped in a towel, Bee crawled towards them holding his bleeding side.

“HELP! Help me please!” As he called to them they looked at him with black and red glittering eyes. Another monster. “FUCK!” Bee tried to escape but the creature was too fast. It abandoned its sculpture and towel and lunged forward. They tussled in the shallow tide and Bee felt his energy fade to nothing as his wounds continued to bleed freely. Bee could only evade and beg. “Please! I just want to go home! I won’t come back I promise.” His words didn’t do anything. Bee felt the monster’s claws tighten around his throat as it let loose a heart stopping scream. “Please. I don’t want to die.” The monster paused and eventually let Bee fall back against the sand. It looked Bee over with a softer gaze now. It looked over Bee’s swim flippers and ran it’s claws up his torn bright blue wet suit. It found the bleeding gash on Bee’s side and dug its own talons in. Bee screamed and threw a punch at the creature but the fish weaved out of its path. It growled lowly at Bee and Bee swore it spoke.

“Human. You’re human. What are you doing in our water?” Bee could only stare ahead dizzy now. He was going to die. He was going to get eaten by some asshole mermaid and never seen again! “ANSWER ME!” The monster tore Bee’s mask and gear from his face and stalled for a moment. He leaned in to look a Bee’s face. His glassy eyes now wide and curious. It chirred at him loudly and ran its claws gently down Bee’s face and even a couple passes through Bee’s hair. “Humans are so soft.”

“Please don’t kill me.”

“You’ll just come back and kill us!”

“I don’t want to hurt you, I didn’t even know you were real!”

The creature stalled. “You won’t come back.”

“No. I promise. Please just let me go.”

“Quiet.” With those words Bee felt the monsters claws in his body again. There was a bright light and intense burning and then that was it. When Bee woke up next he was in the aquarium. Arcee and Richard were talking a few feet away. When he sat up the two of them rushed over.

“Aldo are you alright Rachel found you passed out by the entrance.”

“Me you should be concerned about her! She’s the one that was taken away by a fish monster.”

“A fish monster? Bee. No. I lost you in the ship. When I went to look for you all I found was your camera. When I gave up and went back for more eyes I found you on the steps. What happened?”

“I was attacked by something. Some freak dressed up as like a shark or something. Like one of Henry’s costumes. He was crazy strong. Bit my leg and waist and tore into my side. I nearly drowned.” Bee looked himself over. He felt sore and slightly sick but not in the excruciating pain he was in what felt like a few hours ago.. “You must be an amazing Doctor Richard.”

“Aldo son I think you’re old wounds were just getting too you. Arcee just worked you too hard and you went into shock. You didn’t have any open wounds on you when she brought you in. I just gave you an IV to even you out.” Bee didn’t know what to say. He knew what he saw and what happened but there was no sign of it and Arcee couldn’t back him up. All he had was his strange photo.

“Is my camera still in good shape? I took a pretty cool shot before I freaked out I think. Sorry about the equipment if it didn’t make it.”

“It’s fine but it wouldn’t have mattered. What’s important is that you’re alright. I’m sorry I pushed you.” Bee accepted Arcee’s hug, pulling her tight.

“Don’t worry it must have happened suddenly because I don’t even remember it. Probably should cut back on the partying.”

“I’m sure you’re ok. You should just rest. I’ll tell Orion and he’ll give you a few days off.”

“It’s ok Arcee I’m fine I really am. Thanks but I don’t need it. I just want to go home and eat. I can go right doc?”

“I don’t see why not but don’t be afraid to call in if you’re not feeling well tomorrow.”

“Cool. I won’t.” Bee took a moment to get his bearings before jumping off the table. The three talked for a bit longer and Arcee invited him over for diner. She didn’t live too far away from him, it was still early, and he was still pretty shaken up so he didn’t refuse. In her car they didn’t say anything just listened to whatever pop songs came on the radio but she kept looking over at him looking like she had something on her mind. Bee didn’t push her.

Arcee’s home was nice; clean and modern with a slight beachy hipster vibe. Bee was sure most of that came from Melody’s decorating. As they got in the door and pulled their shoes off the heavy smell of food hit him. God was he hungry. Melody responded to the sound of the door and came running to them. She trapped Arcee in a tight hug and after a slight lean in for permission from Bee she pulled him close too. There was the standard nice to see you again and how was your days but Arcee was strangely quiet. She didn’t mention the dive. Eventually she sent Melody on a task to find some sort of painting and pulled Bee in a small sitting room. “Hey we need to talk.”

Bee didn’t really get it since they had talked but he just figured she was worried about lawsuits or something. “Listen I promise what happened is cool. Shit happens and I know I’m broke but I’m not money hungry I promise. You guys have been too nice to me I would never do that to this place.”

“Oh Bee. That’s not it. I want to know what you think you saw. The fish monster.”

“Really? You said you didn’t remember anything.”

“I don’t but this has happened to me before. I think I’ve gone to that ship ten times now. I take new pictures and yet every time I go there I end up at the end of the night on the boat not knowing what I was doing. The pictures are the only thing that remind me that i’ve been there before. Seen things before. Things I don’t remember. Which was why I wanted someone to go with me. So can you tell me what you saw? What you think hurt you?”

“Yeah it was an scary mermaid or whatever. Just like half fish or sea creature and half people. The one that took you was light purple and generic faced sharkman. The one that attacked me was a shark too but it was huge and musclely! Like furry art level of muscle I swear! It tried to kill me but I found a rock and beat him with it. I couldn’t find you and he had popped one of my air tanks so I went to shore. There was one of them on the beach too. I don’t remember it very well but it didn’t know what I was at first. Then it spoke. Like the shark one growled and stuff but this one actually spoke! I think it was just afraid. It thought I wanted to kill it. It think it healed me in the end but I blacked out and I don’t really remember either.”

“It spoke in english?”

“Yeah weird right!”

“Yeah. Bee-” Arcee paused and scrunched up uncomfortably. “Cliff. He was the employee that went missing. Well he was big, beefy,and kind of dumb but not stupid you know. He came here from New Mexico wanting to be an actor and he was good at it it too. Actually got a few roles. Helped a lot of indie filmmakers out. He was also a big dork. Loved movie monsters. Called them kaiju and everything. Just...he was something. I met him at a bar and we struck it up and after a few dates he said he needed some extra cash so I got him a job. He fell in love with it and he swore on his mother’s grave that there was something living in that cave. I thought it was just a story. He was a big prankster. Real imaginative. Then he started leaving it food and he’d go missing in that cave for hours and stayed late out on the beach way past closing hours. He said it was nice, friendly, but pretty freaky looking. He would tell me about the conversations they had. I never stayed with him because I always assumed it was just his alone time and guys don’t like admitting they take time out of their days to think about emotions or something. Maybe I just didn’t want to find out he was actually crazy because I was so smitten by then. I don’t know. Anyway he painted a picture of it one day to show me what it looked like and then I was sure it was just some story he wanted to make into a movie or something. That’s the kind of guy he was but then he went missing in that cave. I looked. We all did and that cave was empty but I still tried. I looked in the water, surrounding caves, abandoned buildings, everything! When that didn’t work I just tried doing what Cliff did. I left out food and books and other random things. They would be gone every time. I haven’t gotten the courage to wait for it alone but I know something’s in there whether it’s a kaiju or just a weird homeless guy and I need to know because if it’s a monster I can forgive it but if it’s a weird homeless guy I think I want him to go to jail. Is that mean?”

“No I think you’re good. What you should be more worried about is why you can’t remember what happened. Why did they attack me but not you. Why do they keep letting you go but doing something to make you forget? It’s weird.”

“You’re right and I think meeting Cliff’s monster would help.” The two turned as the door opened.

Melody smiled. “Here’s Cliff’s painting. I’m glad you’re reconciling his memory because I’ve always wanted to hang this thing up. It’s such a trip.”

“Sure. He did work hard on it and it’s a pretty fun conversation piece.” Arcee took it and ran her fingers lightly over the splintered dusty frame.

“Really? I’ll get a great new frame for it then. We’ll put it right in the front room so everyone can know where weirdos. Food will be done in ten minutes or so so get hungry!” Melody left the two to go back to the kitchen. Arcee hefted the painting up and leaned in on the chair so Bee could get a good look.

“Well Bee? That’s Cliff’s kaiju. Does it look like the thing that saved you?” Bee looked over the picture. A large crab man was wrecking shop on a fanciful boardwalk setting. Bee assumed Cliff had drawn a fantasy scenario with a maybe real monster. Nothing set off any bells.

“Sorry Arcee. I don’t think he was a crab man. He was more classic mermaid I think.”

“That’s alright Bee. It’s nice to finally have someone to talk to this stuff about.Sorry about not saying anything earlier.”

“No problem. I’m just glad you’re really you and you’re safe.”

“Same. Let’s go bug Melody till foods done.”

 

After diner Arcee drove Bee home. It was good to be home. He was full of delicious food and still sore from the swim so his bed was calling his name. It was going to be a long day tomorrow so Bee wanted all the sleep he could get but every time he closed his eyes cryptic black and red ones stared back at him in his mind. After an hour of tossing and turning Bee turned to his camera. Why not make a vlog.

* * *

 

Knock Out was stuck in his hole. Conduit had been instructed to wall him in and walled in he was.. Megatron had found out about the human they saved and was furious. He knew the leader was going to take it out on the poor crab and there was nothing he could do! The old lobster was trying to calm him but it didn’t stop the betta from frantically clawing at the sand. How deep had that damned lobster dug to trap him! Had he used magic? Of course he used magic! Knock Out screamed and pounded the ground. Conduit chuckled at his frustration beyond the wall.

“There there young one. Finally going to listen now? You did nothing wrong healing that creatin. He worked for the place beyond the beach. You were right to save him. It was that crabs fault for just setting him free. He knew better. We can’t have humans knowing about us! He’ll be fine. He’ll only get a few wacks. Rest easy.”

Knock Out wasn’t consoled in the least bit. When Megatron and Starscream had found them the leader was seething. He didn’t look like he was in a merciful mood. “It was my fault too! Please just let me go check on him!”

“And do what? You think Megatron’s going to hurt you? His little human hunter? I don’t know why you saved that cretin but he better pray to whatever being he walks under because I was sure you tore him to shreds. You’re lover boy’s a crustacean. Breakdown can take whatever Megatron can dish out.”

“PLEASE CONDUIT!

“You’ve been screaming and flailin’ for hours. Go to sleep. You got to go out to hunt tomorrow.”

“PLEASE!”

“HUSH NOW! If you don’t stop I’m going to get in there and make you hush!” There was silence on the other side. Conduit waited for some time and then made a show of walking away only to actually cross to the other side the the small corridor. As expected a few moments later the banging started again. Conduit huffed and went to go mix something up for his little rebel.

The next morning Starscream swam to the healing cavern extra early determined not to get left behind on the betta and the slugs hunt. What he found was a bitter lobster guarding the entrance to the young healers nest. Great now he would have to shmooze. “Conduit! What are you doing up this early?”

“Keepin’ watch. My little one was being impudent all night. I decided to stay up till Soundwave comes and collects him for the hunt today. Can’t have him running off to that good for nothing crab of his.”

“Mmhmm yes the human incident. As someone who’s been treated by Knock Out’s more instantaneous healing I can say that it does have some certain effects on the mind. Left me delirious for hours so I would say we’re safe from that. As for the crab he was alive when we left him. He’ll learn from his injuries not to endanger the shiver like that again but he will certainly heal.”

“Good to know for the young one’s sake. Now what brings you here so early?”

“Well..” Starscream swam in a tight circle as he collected his thoughts. “I was hoping to share some time with him before the hunt. I wanted to secure my place today as well. I am after all….the old hunt leader,” Starscream said the words as if they pained him, “Not to mention I have all the schedules and maps from Airachnid. It takes a shark to hunt and track after all and I am the best and yet they’ve been leaving me behind.”

“They wanted a little more muscle. Soundwave tracks just fine after all but I agree with you. It’s the standing of the thing. It’s your right to be out there. Feel free to cozy up to him till Soundwave comes as long as you can promise me I can go rest easy that you aren’t going to help him escape.”

“Of course Conduit.”

“Good. You know what happens if you disappoint me.” Conduit snapped his claw and the shimmering barrier that covered the entrance to Knock Out’s nest disappeared. Starscream watched the lobster go and tried not to snarl. He quickly turned and stuck his head in the hole. Inside the walled off area Knock Out was still sleeping lying contorted on his nest. Starscream called to the betta to wake him but despite how loudly he screamed Knock Out didn’t wake up. The old medic must have drugged him. Starscream though he had put a stop to that nonsense. Sure Knock Out was young and rebellious but he didn’t deserve to be treated like a prisoner.

The shark did have to admit the betta still looked cute though and his nest looked as comfortable as ever. Starscream had woken up so early to make the trip cavern and there was still so much time till Soundwave would make his way over. The shark found himself inching forward and by the time he caught himself he was already most of the way in. His fin hadn’t caught like it normally did. He suddenly felt wrong. He was intruding! He hadn’t even asked. Well it wasn’t like he could get the chance with the poor betta drugged to the depths. He would shake the young healer awake so he could ask. Yes. That was a good plan that would sooth his unease.

Starscream shook Knock Out till the betta’s eyes peeled open. They looked even more glassy and distant than usual but he was awake. “Forgive me for barging in Knock Out I’m going on the hunt with you today and I won’t discuss it!” Knock Out nodded blearily and yawned. Snapping his jaw a few times as he tried to resettle his frame despite Starscream being in his way. It was too cute for Starscream. The action a purely shark trait he had picked up. He had to shake the young Mer again to keep him awake. “I also demand the safety of your nest till Soundwave gets here. I refuse to swim all the way back for nothing.” Knock Out floppily nodded before drifting back off the next second.

A warmth flooded Starscream’s chest as he settled himself and the betta in the nest. A surge of joy ran through him as the younger Mer even wrapped his tail comfortingly around the sharks. He had finally done it. He had finally gotten the privilege of sharing Knock Out’s nest. Sure the wording didn’t leave much room for refusal and the Mer wasn’t his best but Knock Out was a strong willed Mer and if he truly detested the idea Knock Out would have had no issue refusing him. Starscream was sure of it.

It felt just like Starscream had dreamed it would. The shark never wanted to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments, and requests if you like. They are appreciated.


	5. The claw of fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this took forever. So much writers block. Anyway at the beginning I hadn't really planned for Soundwave to talk so much or be a big part of the story but I sort of wanted him to be like the Sabastian character and it was either Knock Out could just infer what he was saying or Soundwave just spoke. So I went with the latter since in this little au Soundwave's silence is because his magic affects other mers but he can talk around Knock Out because it doesn't affect him unless Soundwave wants it too. So this is just my weird personal take on Soundwave i guess.

The blaring of Bruno Mars for the eighth time in that hour finally woke Bee up and had him grabbing for his cell he glared at the number. Who in the fuck had the audacity to call this early. It was five a.m! His anger dissipated a bit when he finally read that it was Arcee and even more after the conversation when he noticed she had at least tried by sending him about a dozen text messages. Bee answered the call and tried to not sound as sleepy as he still was.

“What’s up.”

“Bee you need to come to work now.”

“Is the place on fire? Did one of the tanks break. Did Pablo get out of his tank again?”

“No something even more amazing. You remember Cliff’s picture?”

“Yeah. The blue crab man.”

“Well we found him. He’s real and he’s in Richards medbay right now!”

“No fucking way? Do not mess with me at this early in the morning. Please tell me you’re not hungover and are just trying to trick me into doing your shift. I mean I’ll do it but don’t play with my nerd heart at the same time.” The call suddenly ended and the phone soon buzzed with a text alert. Bee opened it to see a small thumbnail of a photo. Bee clicked on it and was treated to the sight of Arcee’s hand gesturing to a badly beaten up blue crab man. His thick blue blood was everywhere on the table thanks to his bad shoulder wound and missing crab legs. Bee quickly texted her back. “HOLY SHIT!!!!!”

“I know. So get down here.”

“What for. He looks hurt. I won’t be of much help.”

“You said you could talk to one of them. Richard and I have tried but all it does is scream and growl at us. It nearly took poor Richard’s hand off so we sedated it. I’m hoping you’re a mermaid whisperer like Cliff was.”

“Doubt it. I’ll be there as soon as I can though.” A change of clothes and a short run later and Bee was pulling open the door to the aquarium. It was a bit creepy considering most of the lights were still off and no one else would be in for another hour but excitement spurred Bee on. Still he couldn’t help but turn on a few sets of lights as he ran down the long corridor to Richards clinic.

Inside the brightly lit room was as Arcee had proved a large blue crab man. Like something straight out of an old greek myth movie or a godzilla flick. Except unlike those creatures this one was only a few heads taller than normal and he was very, very, drugged up.

“Bee! Wow you really did make it in record time.” Bee made his way over to Arcee after doing a quick round of the creature.

“Yeah well like I said my place is only a short run away. So tell me everything.” Arcee laughed nervously.

“Not much to tell really. I couldn’t sleep so I came in early for a swim and I saw him on the beach so I called Richard. It was only an hour ago before I woke you up. Doc says he’s pretty beaten up but not in any real danger. I don’t know how I would feel if I was missing a few of my limbs though.”

“That will be a problem but considering Jackson’s engineering degree I believe we can create something for him.” Arcee quirked her head and gave Richard a look.

“Richard you say that as if this is a dolphin or a shark with a bad tail or fin. This is a monster! A myth! Do you really plan on just releasing it back into the ocean?”

“Well that is our message considering we operate a sea life rehabilitation clinic and monster or no he is by the looks of him, mostly crab. Orion will be the final say of course.”

“I really like how were just talking about this as if it’s normal. I’m with Arcee on this one Dr. Gere. I’m not saying we be mean to it or do something selfish and dumb that will blow up in our faces but still. Giant crab-man is a pretty wild discovery.”

“Exactly why I think it’s best left in the ocean. Science can’t explain this creature and some things are best left to legends and stories.”

“Aww Richard are you really going to deny Henry’s dream of knowing he was right about mermaids?” Richard scoffed as he carefully washed the creature again.

“The poor thing will be here long enough for everyone to see it. Henry will plenty vindicated of his fantasies.” Cleared of sticky blood Richard went to work. The doctor had to admit to himself he didn’t really know what do. Crustaceans weren’t known for occurring healable injuries. Well, of course their injuries healed but not with medicine or surgeries. Injured crabs and shellfish just dealt with their injuries with perseverance and time. So Richard chose to deal with the strange creature as he would a person. Sewing up any big gashes on it’s human bits and just bandaging up anything that was still bleeding. As he worked the others continued to chat but Richard had mostly blocked their voices till he had finished his work. “Listen your concerns are valid but we do what’s best for the-the- the creature in this case. I don’t think this poor….thing wants to be paraded around. I also don’t think it’s the reason of all those disappearances either. I don’t know how this poor thing got here but since it’s frame mostly resembles a Birgus latro it’s safe to assume it’s not the most dangerous thing in the ocean despite it’s size.”

“See Bee I told you it likes fruit not people.”

“Well Rachel actual coconut crabs are known to eat anything in a pinch. Going by size this creature looks to be in good shape so I’m positive it’s not just attacking humans for food but if some lunatic is just throwing bodies into the water this creature might be the cause of the police not finding any evidence. I don’t think a creature this massive can just go up and down the coastline unseen though so it’s highly unlikely.”

“Wait are you serious? Do you think...if Cliff was injured down in the caves and couldn’t make it out do you think this crab is the reason we never found any sign of him?”

“Even if I think that’s true it’s not fair to be angry at an- an animal.” Arcee turned her back on the Doctor insulted by his assumption.

“You know all I’ve ever wanted is answers Richard.”

“Yes I know Rachel but sometimes when the answer is staring you in the face emotions swell.”

“Guys?” Bee felt bad interrupting the two but what was on his mind needed to be addressed. “So uhh yeah I’m just going to say it because now there’s proof so I’m pretty sure that there are more of these guys hanging around in the ocean. Not giant crab men but you know fish people. Mermaids.”

“Aldo one extreme anomaly is hard enough to believe even while looking right at it and you believe that there are more?”

“Yeah! There’s at least two more. That’s how I ended up outside the door last night. One of them attacked me in the water and then I think another one helped me.”

“Oh and did they look like this creature?”

“No but why does that matter?” Richard sighed.

“Aldo it’s a bit preposterous to just find a new species and then hypothetically state that there are extreme variants to said species.”

“But there are! I swear there were shark ones and one who was red and could go on the beach.”

“Shark ones?”

“Yeah! A big shark one! I think they live in that sunken ship.”

“Rachel explored that ship too Aldo but she said she didn’t see anything.”

“Thing is Richard I’ve actually explored the ship a few times and I never really remember what’s down there or ever really going. I don’t think Bee’s lying Richard.”

“WHAT? Why did you never say anything! There could be some toxic chemicals leaking from that ship. Creating...mutants and causing hallucinations and severe brain damage!”

“Richard are you serious?”

“Well it certainly makes more sense than a whole new species that we’ve just never discovered!”

“We discover whole new species every time we go down into the deep water.”

“Those are small things! This is a giant crab human hybrid Rachel!” Suddenly said human crab hybrid shifted on the table. It’s legs scuttling for purchase in the air. “Are you serious those tranquilizers should have kept him out for another two hours!”

“Well Richard he is a weird crab man. It’s not like we have a base level of knowledge about him.”

“Oh hush and make sure he doesn’t do anything brash while I ready a full drip for him.”

* * *

 

Knock Out was antsy the entire hunt and no amount of Soundwave’s chiding was doing any good. Having Starscream along was also a nuisance. The shark was much too aggressive and his preemptive attacks would scatter the large parties of humans forcing Soundwave and Knock Out to swim off to hunt each and every one of them down. It got tiring very fast and by mid day they had a bigger catch than they’ve had in months but the two sirens were exhausted. Neither had gotten very much rest and with Knock Out frantic to get the hunt done as quickly as possible he had been impatiently swimming circles around the slower shiver. At some point Soundwave had lost the other siren.

Reluctantly he told Starscream to take the shiver and go scope out the next boat. It was a rather large trade ship and would be chock-full of fish even if they were a bit frozen. Soundwave hissed quietly to himself as he backtracked. The longer he swam the more sore his frame became. The water had been fairly turbulent thanks to the unusual storms and the siren was going to need to stop and rest himself at the rate he was going.

After twenty minutes Soundwave gave up and started heading inland, perhaps Knock Out had spotted a gathering of humans despite the iffy weather and had gone to collect them. As he neared the beach he did spot a group of humans. They had started a fire and were having some sort of celebration. Soundwave could never guess for what since humans celebrated everything and anything they wanted. The siren spotted a familiar red head among them. He was asleep and the humans had settled him on a beach towel and some of the females were trying to rouse him awake.

Whether Knock Out had gone ashore himself or the humans had pulled him from the water Soundwave could smell the burning magic on the disguised mer’s flesh. Soundwave had to get the other siren out of there before his guise fell apart. Luckily most humans were rather forgiving so as Soundwave swam on land all he had to do was shout incoherently and run towards the girls and Knock Out and the humans automatically thought that Soundwave knew the unconscious stranger. The few girls backed away as Soundwave approached, they questioned him with their concerned gibberish but Soundwave promptly ignored them. Their short lives would be over in a few moments but Knock Out was his first priority.

Conduit’s residual magic was the cause of the mer’s fainting. Combined with the exhaustion of the hunt thus far it was no wonder really. Judging by the thick black cracking lines on the mer’s legs he had been on land for quite some time. Soundwave didn’t know how much longer Knock Out’s guise could last. He had to do something fast. Getting him off the beach with the other humans still coherent wasn’t going to happen and if he killed them on land the sand would soak up all of their blood so there was only thing to do.

Soundwave wiped off his knees and placed a hand on one of the girl’s shoulders. She looked up at him expectant and a bit angry at being ignored in the first place. Soundwave uttered some nonsense to her. The words didn’t matter only the meaning behind them so with no time at all her eyes were wide and glassy.  
_They’re not from around here. His friend needs to go back into the water. They should all go into the water. Wouldn’t that be fun._ Soundwave knelt back down as the girl went and spread the magic to all of her friends. The two bulky males headed over from whatever they had been doing and helped Soundwave with Knock Out. With all of them in water the siren spared a look around. No prying eyes.

Soundwave sat on the shore resting with the other siren as the tide crashed repeatedly over them. It felt good to take a break and with the humans hidden away in the deep water the older siren let himself relax. While he wasn’t as interested in humans as some mers Soundwave did enjoy a few things they had to offer. Going out on hunts with Knock Out had let Soundwave experience things he never would have without the betta’s bad influence. So thanks to raiding the human’s party Soundwave had settled down with a few of his own vices. Land meat and some tech.

He tried to look as normal as possible as he fiddled with the humans strange music boxes and gnawed on their delicious syrup meat. Hopefully Starscream and the others wouldn’t get too impatient. There was little Soundwave could do. He couldn’t carry Knock Out and the humans so he had no choice but to wait for the other mer to wake up. The fact that he also got to enjoy a break was just a plus. There was no reason to feel guilty. Soundwave worked hard for Megatron and the shiver. He deserved to take moments for himself even if they were a tad selfish.

Cleaning off his sticky claws Soundwave changed the small music device to another more pleasant song before fiddling with another strange brick he had found in one of the humans bags. It had looked like the game device he had at home but the screens were hidden away on the inside. Hopefully it would be similar. To his luck as he toggled all the buttons the screen lit up and a familiar set of human symbols flashed across the screen.

* * *

 

Knock Out woke up to a dull pain in his lower half. He tried to swish his tail to rid himself of it but felt the strange sensation of two separate appendages thumping into the sand. He still had legs? He still had legs! Why did he still have legs? The mer floundered in the shallow water before rolling over onto his belly and pushing himself up onto his feet. Sparks of fresh pain shot through him warning him that he was far too close to the shore. Knock Out ignored it and looked around frantically till something pushed him back down into the shallow water. After the splashing waves subsided Knock Out was greeted with the sight of Soundwave, eyes glued to a human toy.

“SOUNDWAVE! Where are we?”

“Beach.” Knock Out frowned at his fellow siren.

“I guessed that much. Why are we still out and not back home?”

“You passed out. Humans found you. I dealt with it.” Soundwave pressed a few more buttons on his toy before setting it down to look at Knock Out. “Are you hungry? The humans had the syrup meat and the flower water in the cans. I left some for you.” The betta still seemed groggy now that he knew he was safe. He nodded at Soundwave’s question but the other mer was almost positive he hadn’t heard a word. “Knock Out? Did you hear what I asked?

“Yes. I want food.” Soundwave nodded curtly and went to go get the young siren something to eat.

“I can talk to Conduit if you want. He was told to stop using heavy magic on you.”

“Oh really? I was sure you would agree with his reasoning.” Soundwave gave the betta a long silent look.

“You are a member of this shiver. You serve it dutifully. You have a say in what happens. Conduit acts as your master but he has no more control over you than Starscream or Breakdown who kept you alive. You have long since repaid what we gave to you.”

“So does that mean I could leave if I wanted?” Soundwave went stiff but quickly collected himself. He finished gathering food for Knock Out and headed back over to the other siren.

“Interested in starting your own shiver? I don’t think you and the crab will be perfectly compatible. It might be too much of a risk.”

“I’m not looking to get knocked up! I want to leave! I want to know what’s out there. Not just swim in the same water doing the same thing day after day. I didn’t have any say when you decided to take the weight of the shiver’s survival and put it on our backs. If I had had a say I would have suggested we move. I know this area has been your home for longer than the humans but going someplace new can be fun! A place where we don’t have to deal with people unless we want!”

“Knock Out-”

“I would come back! I just- I feel like I’m trapped here. You can tell me I have a say all you want but I won’t believe you till I know you or Megatron or Conduit won’t chase after me! Till you trust me.”

“Our rules keep you safe. Do you want to end up like Deadlock?”

“I’m smarter than Deadlock!”

“Where would you want to go? Not all water is safe anymore? You nearly died from acclimating to the sea from wherever you came from another shock and you might not be so lucky.”

“I don’t- I don’t know! I just don’t want to feel trapped here! I don’t want to feel like I’m being forced to do this! If I don’t owe the shiver anything anymore I should feel safe to have a say not just your empty words!”  
A rift of silence formed between the two. This happened so many times with the younger mers. Most of the time Megatron let them leave. If he thought they could be a threat he killed them but Knock Out was a siren. A rarity that couldn’t just be thrown away. Soundwave handed the mer his treat. “Eat. We have a long swim back.”

“Soundwave-”

“I’m not foolish Knock Out but I was young once. I can’t say Megatron will be happy or would let you leave alone because he would ask me if it was wise and I know if you leave with that crab you won’t come back at all…. but if you want to see what world us mers have left I will take you. If only to show you what good our shiver provides. That will be the only way.”

“Soundwave that changes nothing!” Soundwave refused to respond as he licked at his claws and picked the human toy back up. Turning the volume of the music box up a few levels for good measure. Knock Out splashed at the older siren spitefully hoping it would frits his human toys but gave up and bitterly devoured his meal. It was hard to be a rebellious young adult when one was starving.

By the time the two were ready to leave there were stars in the night sky. As many as there could be this close to the cities. They had split the humans between them and swam in silence for hours but when they stopped to take a break on an empty pier Knock Out felt a hand on his shoulder. “Is it the saltwater? Conduit has a spell for that you know.”

Knock Out pulled away. “What doesn’t he have a spell for?”

“I know of a few lakes close by. Nice clean ones. We’d need guises and it we wouldn’t be able to go for a few months but once we got there we could stay there for up to a month.”

“I don’t want to go on a trip to a lake with you Soundwave.”

“You want to run away.”

“Not forever.”

“What reason would you have to come back?”

“Fear that they would hunt me down once you died from the exhaustion of sucking Megatron’s spike all day.”

“Watch you words.” Knock Out must be truly fed up if he was willing to be this rebellious. “You know what will happen if you continue on this way.”

“Yeah my life will be exactly the same but I’ll be spending more of it in a cave with Conduit.”

“He will kill Breakdown. Kill your temptation. Do you want that?” It was Knock Out’s turn to not respond. “Let’s get going.

They swam the rest of the way back in silence and Soundwave hoped he had squashed Knock Out’s desire to leave. Did he hate having to use fear to do it? A bit. The siren did believe that the young mer deserved his freedom and a chance to prove himself but Knock Out was just such a selfish young mer and Megatron didn’t take deserters lightly. Still as they neared the ancient battleship Soundwave turned to the other siren at took his line. Knock Out glared at him. “What I don’t even get my own human now?”

“I will drop your share off at the cave. Don’t you want to go check on your crab?” Knock Out’s claws twitched with excitement.

“Are you serious?”

“As long as it’s quick. Unless Starscream felt like proving himself and took that trade ship himself were will have to hunt again tomorrow.”

“And if he did?”

“Then you can spend all day tomorrow with him. Don’t give me a reason to go to Megatron Knock Out. You know I will.” Knock Out nearly slapped the other mer as he made his exit. Soundwave sighed and made his way to the ship. He needed a real rest himself.

As Soundwave thew the new catch of humans into the food hold he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. “You’re back quite late.” Soundwave nodded. “Something give you trouble?” Another nod. “Starscream, Knock Out, or the humans? The siren sighed and leaned against the other mer. “All three then. Is it a problem? Airachnid’s magic can be bought at a price.”

“No.”

Megatron reached out an arm and grabbed Soundwave gently by his chin, pulling the smaller mer’s face to look up at him.. “Good work as always. Have a good long rest. We have all we need for now.”

“For the good of the shiver as always.”

As Soundwave settled in his nest Laserbeak swam and nudged her flat body against his face. Soundwave pet her smooth flat body again and again as he lulled himself to sleep. He really should have sent her out to watch the other siren as he did most nights but tonight he wanted her comfort. It had been a long day.

* * *

 

Knock Out swam through the winding twists of Breakdown’s cave as quick as he could only to find it empty. Blue blood covering nearly every grain of sand but...empty. Not completely empty but empty of anything that mattered at that moment. Meaning of course Breakdown. The young betta tried not to panic but the longer he waited and the longer the night wore on and there continued to be no sign of the crab, his heart began to pound uncomfortably. By the time Conduit came to get him it was morning. Delirious and panicked Knock Out fought against the lobster, screaming and clawing as he was dragged back to the healing cave. Healing cave is dorsal fin the stupid hovel was nothing more than a personal hell!

“Honestly have you no pride! You were given an amazing honor and yet you do nothing but show disdain for it! That crab does nothing! He is nothing! He ain’t even right as a mer! You need to wise up and stop wasting your potential. You were given a gift young one and yet you couldn’t care less.”

“IT WASN’T A GIFT IT WAS A MISTAKE! I know you know! I know what he had Soundwave do to me I’m not stupid no matter what half this shiver thinks!”

“Hush now child! Don’t make raise my voice.

“Why not? It’s not like I could leave or do anything about it! You won’t train me enough so I’m not stronger than you and you don’t respect me enough to let me do anything!”

“CHILD!” Conduit wrapped his claws around the betta’s throat. “You are lucky Soundwave came to dismiss you for today but you are going to spend it REPENTING!” Knock Out felt the lobsters magic washing over him like icy wave. Darkness closed in from all around, Knock Out clawed and squirmed against Conduit’s grip until a immobilizing numbness set in. Pain gripped Knock Out like a vice. An unearthly feeling of loneliness filled the space around him. He was dying again and this time there was no one there to save him.

Knock Out didn’t know how long he was trapped under Conduit’s curse but eventually a shrill familiar voice broke through the dark fog. He tried to call out and swim to Starscream’s voice but with the magic still heavy over him it took too much effort, he was still so tired.

* * *

 

Starscream looked around the dark cave as Conduit worked. Knock Out was nowhere in sight and even his nest was empty where could that betta have gotten to? It was better that he was off someplace enjoying himself than here. The dumb crab had gone missing and Starscream wanted to make sure he was still alive and not dead in some human alley somewhere. “So Conduit about Breakdown-”

“Yes, yes, yes, YES. Do you not see me working?” Starscream cast a look down to the lobster as he stood at his strange fire, something almost a glare.

“Hmm yes of course. Sorry about my impatience but you know how Knock Out will react if he finds out that Breakdown’s missing. Megatron didn’t hurt him that badly but….well….he is lucky he’s a crab.”

“That disgrace is probably just rummagin’ through trash like usual but if it will ease minds I will waste some magic on him. Now let me see…” Conduit finished the last few signs and the brilliant fire turned a steamy white. There was a strange room and the crab and….humans! HUMANS! That dim-witted excuse for a crustacean had gotten himself picked up by humans! Not just any humans of course. It was those pesky humans from beyond the beach that Megatron was so obsessed with. “I found him.”

“Oh? What a relief. Where is he?” Conduit snapped his claw and the fire died in an instant leaving the healing cave eerily dark once more.

“Pay no mind. This is something that I can handle.”

“You?” Starscream didn’t want to fight with the lobster when he had that look in his eye but the mer was acting quite suspicious. Conduit never left the water.

“He’s got himself hidden in a empty warehouse. Lickin’ his wounds where Megatron can’t go. I can. I’ll bring him back.”

“Are you sure? We can force Makeshift to go or even Airachnid-”

“Makeshift is busy and If I give Airachnid a guise she won’t come back to the water. We’ll lose our control over the deep dwellers. I will handle this. Now thank you for your concern-”

“What about Knock Out just send him. He’ll do better on land and dealing with Breakdown than you. Plus it will make him happy.” Conduit let out a pained sigh.

“An excellent suggestion. Why don’t you go search for him for me. I think he went to the surface to look at stars.” Starscream was shocked that the healer had agreed so easily. Knock Out would be so happy and thankful. The shark smiled as he bowed out to go give the betta the good news.

With the pesky shark gone Conduit scuttled to the back of the cave and glared down at the sand before starting to kick and clear some of it away revealing a large metal container. From inside he could hear the telltale knocks of the betta fighting the spell Conduit had put over him. It had all be so easy once. Conduit pulled up the lid and a disorientated Knock Out floated up. Condit grabbed the young mer by his throat and slapped him sharply across the face dissipating most of the magic keeping him under control. As the younger mer’s eyes began to clear a scream bubbled in his throat and soon echoed throughout the cave.

“QUIET!” The screaming instantly died away. Knock Out lazily stared up at the older healer fear and remorse in eyes. Conduit gazed down at the younger mer lovingly and gently ran his hand through Knock Out’s delicate head fin to calm him. “There, there little one. Now..I know I got a bit angry with you but you just love testing my patience. You and that crab of yours.”

“Conduit please I’m sorry-”

“HUSH!. No begging. I know our hearts make us stupid and you can’t help your feelings for him. He is a handsome crustacean I sourly admit. Unfortunately he is also the dumbest crab I have ever met. He’s gone and got himself captured by those pesky human scientists.”

“Conduit-” Knock Out fought with the massive claw around his throat. He had to get away! He had to something! Tell anyone!”

“NOW DON’T MAKE ME SAY HUSH AGAIN!” Conduit wiped at his face with free claw as he tried to compose himself. “Now I don’t want to make you unhappy young one. I want to give you as much as I can but you are so-herhm-troubled.” Conduit had to fight the urge to clamp his claw down. “Still you know I care for you so I’m willing to help you save your friend but you need to promise me you’ll be a good child now. _Do you promise?_ ” Knock Out desperately nodded, anything to make Conduit believe him. “ _Tell me_.”

“I-I’ll be good Conduit I promise!”

Conduit smiled and lightly slapped Knock Out’s cheeks. “Good let me get the spell ready?” Knock Out cowered in his own tail as the older healer worked fearful that if he did anything else the lobster would snap and lock him back up again. Conduit took forever and Knock Out was already drifting back under the effects of the piled on spells. The poor betta’s heart nearly stopped when the lobster finally called him over. “Any preferences?” Knock Out quickly shook his head. He just wanted to get out of there. He just wanted to make sure Breakdown was safe. “It’s nice to see you so serious.” The guise washed over and clamped around Knock Out’s frame like a vice, thicker and heavier than the young mer was used to.

“Conduit it feels-”

“You’re going on land and dealing with humans. Not killing. Dealing. You need to make sure every one of the humans who works in that place don’t remember a thing and then it’s right back here you got that?”

“Yes Conduit.”

“Good.” Knock Out quickly pulled on some swim clothes and was about to swim to freedom when the lobsters claw clamped around his arm. “One more thing.” Conduit pulled Knock Out close and wrapped a hand around his throat again. “No talking to strangers and I’m making sure this is a spell you can’t break through.” Knock Out felt a searing pain in his throat as Conduit uttered the spell a thick dark sticky tendril of water and magic reached into his mouth and wrapped around his neck until a small pearl formed and fell into Conduits hand. “There. Now get!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the next one won't take me so long. As always kudos, comments,or requests if you like.


	6. Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay with Convention over and tailgate helm built I am back on track with stories. Sorry this one's a bit shorter than usual but I usually like to pad these stories with witty dialogue and Drift can't talk.

A few hours had gone by and now every member of the aquarium team had arrived and shuffled into the medical bay and with the crab man still knocked out on the table the crew were losing their goddamn minds. Well...Melody and Roderick were losing their minds chattering away as they walked around him. Basil and Jackie were taking pictures while Ulysses, Orion, and Eleanor spoke in hushed whispers. Richard, Rachael and Aldo were trying to pay no mind to the creature, more focused on the other sick animals who took more precedence over the stabilized crab man but it was hard to stay focused and Richard had to go over and slap away a stray hand now and again. The last thing he needed was Henry losing a hand because he just had to play with the crabs massive claws.

 

“For the last time Henry gosh darn it keep your snipable bits away from the mythical man!”

 

“But you said it’s asleep! I’m just helping Jackie get a picture of it’s weird human hands!”

 

“FINE! If it’s for documentation I’ll allow it. All I’m saying is that if our friend has a high enough sentience I don’t think it would want a group of strangers prodding it in its sleep! I know I sure as hell wouldn’t so we should offer it the same courtesy under assumption.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah but seriously Richard look! He’s got claws on claws on claws!”

 

“No he doesn’t your-” Everyone in the lab was quieted by the sudden crash somewhere in the building.”

 

Richard looked from the door to the two security guards.“If whatever that was was loud enough to be heard in here then you two better put down those cameras and get your asses in gear!” Jackie and Basil took one look at each other before heading out into the hall. The rest of the team waited in bated silence for a good five minutes before returning to the issues at hand.

 

As the time trickled by minute by minute Bee leaned in close to Arcee. “Hey are they cool out there on their own? Shouldn’t Orion or Ulysses go help? They’re huge! No one would want to pick a fight with them.”

 

“Yeah Bee that’s their job. Don’t worry. I’m almost positive Basil can take on anyone. I saw him him practically bench press one of those beach carts when he was drunk. You don’t have to worry.”

 

“Holy shit that’s sick! Why didn’t you call him in earlier?”

 

“He does a homestay for a young Japanese girl so he’s usually preoccupied till at least nine.”  
“Oh that’s cool. Does she ever come around?”

 

“Most weekends but Basil might be keeping her away thanks to the discovery of our friend. She is only a fifteen year old girl. Not the best at keeping secrets.”

 

“Eh I don’t know four extra years hasn’t stopped me from posting pictures of Shane looking like an idiot that I promised him I wouldn’t but I still know better than to terrify the state with this new cryptid.”

 

“I guess you’ve got a point Bee but-” There was suddenly a louder crash outside the hallway and through the large glass windows of the medbay everyone turned to see a short naked red haired man running towards them, covered in cuts and trailing blood with every step. But as he came upon the medbay windows he stopped. Looking at the scene his face became awash with conflicting emotions. The crew stood stock still in shock, waiting to see if Basil and Jackie were coming. Unfortunately they came a tad late.

 

The naked man walked around a bit frantic as if confused by the glass wall in front of him till he found the entrance to the lab. The doors couldn’t be unlocked from the outside without a key so they should have been safe but as he pulled at the handle the door and parts of the frame were torn open. Everyone in the room stirred shouting and muttering to the stranger. Telling him to stop and asking him what he wanted but he only looked at the crab monster on the table. As he tried to run inside Ulysses rushed forward but as he grabbed him the stranger let out a ear piercing shriek that had everyone else in the lab on their knees. A sudden rapidly set delirium overtaking them. With how close he was Ulysses he slumped to the ground, heaving and retching. His grip on the stranger failing enough for the slippery man to wriggle free.

 

The stranger stepped over everyone in his path and ogled the crab. Concern in his eyes and whispering distraught gibberish as he gently stroked the merman. He had found the IV and was mulling over what in the world it could be when Jackie and Basil caught up huffing and covered in blood themselves. The young man let out at short scream at the sight of them and looked around the lab frantically before rushing out an unlocked door into a room of recovery tanks. Basil and Jackie hopped over every one as quick as they could to pursue him.

 

With the mayhem shoved off the others took a moment to get themselves straight. Orion who had recovered first was already at his brother’s side cleaning him up a bit despite the clear embarrassment in his eyes. “Oh now brother just because you’re older doesn’t mean you can’t accept my help.”

 

“It isn’t that Orion. I just don’t know what that boy did to us. I didn’t see any sort of device on him and frankly put it wasn’t as if he had any place to hide one.”

 

“Mmhm. Yes that certainly was strange but we’ve experienced stranger so we will carry on. I’m sure once Basil and Jackson catch our intruder we will get some answers.”

 

“Sooo are we just not going to mention how he looked at the crab because if that wasn’t reunited and it feels so good level of tenderness then I’ll eat my own foot.” Roderick had pulled Melody up and the two were carefully leaning against one another for support.

 

“I think we were all busy trying not to vomit after your dad touched that high dude’s no-no square.”

 

“Melody, he just grabbed him by his shoulders.”

 

“So his no-no square is a bit bigger than a normal persons. In this day and age who can blame him. I sure wish I had that kind of scream when I get swarmed at cons sometimes.”

 

“I will apologise for upsetting him but he was the one who decided to break into the premises without clothes on.”

 

“I think that was Basil’s fault. He had a pair of swim trunks in his hand when I saw him run past.” Bee’s voice echoed around him thanks to the sink he had his head in. It wasn’t helping his nausea very much thanks to the lingering fish smell but the cold metal was comfort enough.

 

“Orion let me run to my locker I’ve got a whole bottle of aspirin I can hand out. I doubt any of us need the stuff that Richard’s packing.” Arcee was already back steady on her feet.

 

“Just be careful Rachel I don’t know how fast that young man is. He could have outrun Basil and Jackson and if this strange creature is his target he’ll likely try to return.”

 

“I’ll go with you. Rachel. While her and I go help Richard and Bee with those animals they’re probably scared to death.” Eleanor had finished her deep breaths and wasn’t taking no for an answer as she made her way out into the hall. Arcee quickly running after her.

 

The rest of them mulled around and finished their work as they waited for the ladies to return. Risking a peek into the holding tanks Richard handed Bee the two pregnant otters and ushered him off. When he settled them in the water they quickly turned and demanded food. Bee found the food bucket and tossed in a few fish. When they were finished he tossed in a few safe toys for them to play with. He must has spent longer than he thought because when he returned to the lab not only was Arcee and Eleanor back but Basil and Jackie. Mystery man now somewhat covered still in the bigger man’s grasp. Basil was being a little rough with him but considering the pipes he had on him it was sort of rationalized. The more that he thought about the incident though the more it confused him. Could a human really get their voice to cause that reaction?

 

It was nice to see that even though they were taking precautions they were being pretty chill with the dude. Basil had given him his swim trunks back and someone had given him a towel. Orion was trying to bribe him with a cup of tea but by the way Basil still had his hands gripped around the stranger’s face it was clear he wasn’t interested. Richard was over in a corner needle ready looking impatient as always. Probably pushed away for the time being for Orion and Ulysses to try a more friendly approach.

 

In the confusion no one seemed to notice the crab man’s increased movements. Bee just caught sight of the monster as it leap suddenly from the table to scrabble over Orion. Sending both him and Ulysses flat to the ground under it’s weight. Basil managed to react, throwing a good looking punch at the creature but the crab took it like it was nothing. The monster let out a screeching roar as it tried to grab at Basil’s arm. Basil lurched away just in time, the monster’s huge claws snapping shut around nothing. It hissed again in rage before picking up the stranger and scuttling right at Bee.

 

Bee didn’t even try to play the hero considering it was bigger that he was, he quickly jumped out of the crab’s way. Luckily Richard had him. He easily rushed forward and sunk the needle full of sedatives into the fleshier man part of the Crab-man before just as quickly backing away; dragging Bee with him. The crab turned quickly to swipe at the doctor but with the drugs that had been just wearing off and now a new shot of them he stumbled, his pointy legs splaying out like a baby deer. The stranger sneered at Richard and Bee could hear another scream bubbling in his throat but The crab nuzzled his face against the young strangers, soothing him. The stranger returned the action even going so far as to give the crab a few messy kisses that only grew more frequent and frantic as the crab started drifting off.

* * *

 

 By the time Breakdown had slipped back unconscious Knock Out was screeching again. What had these stupid humans done! Their strange alchemy pervaded even their medical field, what lunatics! Knock Out knew Conduit took his voice too keep him from getting too familiar but with Breakdown in this predicament his disability was really hindering his process. He supposed he could scream at them again but it wasn’t doing what it usually did. It had only made them sick and it hadn’t even lasted that long. How was he supposed to keep them still long enough to knock them out and make them forget if he couldn’t put them in a stupor? He would just have to buy time for now. The two tallest ones were back.

 

The one named Orion cleared his throat as he looked down at Knock Out. “Hello again. Now….I would like to apologise since I’ve now gathered that you can’t speak and that you clearly have a connection with this creature. Still I’m not very happy that you broke into our business. You have my promise that I won’t call the authorities as long as you cooperate with us though. So yes or no questions to start. Are you alright with that?” Knock Out agreed, nodding slightly but was still a bit to preoccupied with Breakdown to really care about what the human was saying..

 

“Is there some way to speak to you? Ulysses here is fluent in sign language. Basil and Bee over there are both fluent in spanish and Melody can speak mandarin and korean.” Knock Out didn’t know what any of that was. He only knew the human language his caretaker had taught him. Orion seemed upset when he shook his head no. “Can you write?” Knock Out could but he was wary of giving that information over, he didn’t want to frustrate the human though. Orion took his contemplation pause as a no. “Are you even from this area?” This one Knock Out affirmed.

 

“Hey umm uncle Orion? Crazy thought but what if he lives in the cave? What if this crab man is like his guardian. What if he’s actually a prince of underwater kingdom? This is some grade A Disney shit and you’re trying to ask him if he’s from SoCal or Sacramento?”

 

Ulysses and Orion turned to Roderick to glare at him. “Henry we do not need your humor right now. This is a serious issue!” Eleanore quickly stepped between them.

 

“Ulysses you are absolutely correct but Henry also brings up a point of contention. Now that we’re no longer viewing this young man as a threat I propose we hold off questions for the moment and let Richard fix him up. He’s still bleeding all over our floors and I’m surprised he can stand all the glass shards he’s got imbedded in him. We need to clean up and get this place in a decent shape again. Basil you stay here with Richard the rest of you I want to see you swabbing or sweeping. Jackson go get the ladder from storage and see if we have anything to put over the window.” 

The team stalled for a moment before filing out after their boss. Henry put up a bit of a fuss not expecting things to go that way but Melody pulled him along with her.

 

* * *

 

They spent the rest of the day doing chores. With Basil and Orion busy there was even more work to be done luckily it was mostly feeding. Bee didn’t really mind sure the crab man was interesting but he was difficult to stare at. Seeing something that should only be in a movie or a comic right in front of your eyes makes your brain go to weird places. Like if mermaids were real what else could possibly be real? Was every mythical creature actually just hunted out of existence thanks to man? Who knew? Bee sure didn’t and he didn’t want to think about it.

 

Besides now that he had all the animals on his list fed and all of the chores done he was allowed to go home early and mythical creatures existing or not Bee had hot date with his webcam. With the extra time he could actually film a normal video before he had to go live for late night. The last couple of videos he had put up were getting amazing traction and it was just looking like a good month so he didn’t want to break his uploading streak. The more he could save up the faster he could buy himself a new ride. He was just on his way out the door when he felt two hands on his shoulders pulling him back. “B-Bee! Don’t worry man it’s me I’m just hella out of shape.”

 

Bee turned and took a few steps back and let Roderick catch his breath.“No problem but you could have just called out to me?”

 

Roderick looked Bee over and rolled his eyes with a huff.“Oh shit yeah sorry dude I always just assume people have headphones in.”

 

“Ah. So whatd’ya’ want?”

 

“Alright so Arcee told me about your and her little trip down to that ship and that you actually remember seeing some more mermaids.”

 

“Yeah...I mean I swear I was attacked by one but then another on on the beach saved me. It was weird I don’t really want to think about it too much to be honest.”

 

“Oh. Are you like seriously traumatized by fish people now because that’s sort of contingent on what I was going to say next?”

 

Bee quirked his head. What in the world could he have to ask that would factor in that? “No nah. Nothing like that. What do you need?”

 

“Ok cool umm. If you’re free how about you come home with me. I can give you a ride back too so don’t worry!”

 

Bee shuffled uncomfortably in place for a bit. Could he deal with this distraction? Yeah. He was technically ahead of schedule in terms of his day so he could blow a few hours. But still he had woken up way too early and getting his video filmed and uploaded before doing his cam stream rather than after meant he could actually get to sleep early! “You’re really lucky I can’t leave things be. This better not take all day.”

 

Roderick clapped his hand on Bee’s shoulder and dragged him off to the parking lot. “Don’t worry Bee it only takes twenty minutes to get to my house and the rest can be as long as you’re up to it.”

 

After taking a few moments to oggle Roderick’s personalized Challenger Bee ducked inside and leaned back with a sigh. His knees were killing him, he’d have to pop some advil once he got to Roderick’s house. Might as well buy time with smalltalk. “So house? Not apartment? I know your dad’s rich but….you got roommates?”

 

“It’s not that amazing a house but no I don’t. But I do have two open bedrooms so if you like what you see and you plan on staying when your lease runs up hit me up. Daddy dearest bought the house for me but I pay him every month. He just handles things like taxes and bills and stuff for me. I know I know little rich boy but uhh…” Roderick grew quiet and somber, “It’s a big help. I can turn into a real mess sometimes you know?”

 

“Yeah man I get that.”

 

“Cool. Anyway I don’t spend all my days as a mermaid I’m a scuba instructor and I work with a few of my buddies on films directing. We even made it to Sundance last year so we’re trying again.”

 

“Wow that’s amazing.” Bee had pictured Roderick the hipster californian sort but he hadn’t really expected him to be that successful. A little embarrassing now.

 

“Yeah man! I know I look like a punky little rich boy but I got skills! Just not very profitable ones.”

 

“Hey no problems here I make money making videos for tweens on the internet. You put me to shame.”

 

“Not just tweens though? Melody showed me one of your late night vids. You sure know how to work a camera Bee. If you’re feeling it I can get you in one of our films. Riley and Tiffany are still working out the new plot but hey- We can pay you.”

 

Bee ran his hand over his face. How long was it till everyone knew now? Roderick sounded like he was good enough at keeping secrets but Melody? She just seemed the type to forget that something was a secret at all. “Lord save me.”

 

“Haha! Yeah. Seriously though, don’t sweat it. You just enjoy doing you.” With that said Roderick flicked on the radio and let the soothing tones of Pearljam fill the car. Bee leaned out the window and watched as the houses on the street got fancier and fancier.

 

Roderick hadn’t been kidding when he said his house wasn’t the best. An old cottage style that looked like it had seen hell from the outside with flecking gray and blue paint but it was nicely forested and quiet and he could still see the ocean in the distance.

 

“Nice place.”

 

“Thanks. It’s hell doing anything with it in this area which is why it was so cheap. I couldn’t give a fuck though. Come on!” Bee tugged the door open to get out but leaned against the car for a moment to dig through his bag, pulling out his painkillers and phone before trailing after Roderick. As he was let in the house he took a good look around not going far before doubling back the small circle of a front room back to the other man.

 

“Hey not to be so needy right off the get go but can I grab a drink to down these before we start this show and tell?”

 

“Yeah. Kitchen’s in the back. Glasses are where you’d expect. I’ll be there in a second okay.”

 

“Cool.” Bee let himself wander as Roderick did whatever he needed too. For how crappy it looked on the outside and how dated it was on the inside it was still nice and it was pretty huge. Even as a one story house there was a good amount of distance between everything. When he found it Bee found the kitchen nice and clean. It had clearly been updated unlike the rest of the house and was slick and white, jarringly modern. He easily found a glass and figured out how to use the fridge to take his pills so he pulled out a seat and looked over his phone to wait for Roderick. Bee was the snooping type usually when it came to friend's houses but Roderick was a co-worker and while he didn’t expect to find a sex dungeon or anything it just wasn’t the same scenario.

 

He didn’t have to wait very long anyway. Roderick came bounding in a few minutes later, a huge nervous smile on his face. “Alright Bee this way to the surprise.”

 

“Okay.” As Bee followed Roderick through the house to the backroom he didn’t see anything of real significance. Some framed movie posters, comics, and shadow boxed figures but nothing abnormal for a young dude in his twenties but when they reached the back room Bee couldn’t help but notice the large kiddie pool by the couch that had been piled up with plastic covered pillows and towels. “Dude do you have a dog?”

 

“I do he’s downstairs.”

 

“Downstairs?”

 

“Yeah I have a furnished basement. Rich dad, nice perks. I just didn’t want you thinking I lived in a penthouse on the beach or anything. Come on.”

 

“Yeah, yeah I get you.” Roderick pulled open a door that revealed a pretty long ramp. Bee shrugged and went on ahead. It had probably just been a storage thing before. Nothing out of the usual. As Roderick closed the door behind him and they were both halfway down the ramp Bee felt the other man’s hands on his shoulders again.

 

“So yeah one more thing I lied about not having a roommate becauseilivewithafishman!” Roderick quickly pushed Bee down the rest of the ramp and further into the room till he came upon the sight of a nice room. In it there was someone in a wheelchair playing some sort of fantasy game, a gray pit bull sleeping by his side. “Also don’t be afraid of my dog he loves kisses!”

 

“W-what did you even say?” Bee didn’t have to wait for an answer as the figure in the chair turned to greet the two Bee got the surprise. Clad in a blue hoodie was another….mermaid. It was hard to see much of him under the sweater but his pure white face and sclera black and blue eyes were sure as hell a dead giveaway. Unlike the others though this one just waved sheepishly, tapping the dog at his side to get up so he could wheel closer. Bee waved back unsure how to react to the news. He supposed he at least had proof that he wasn’t crazy but...what in the hell was Roderick doing living with one of these guys?!

 

“So uhh Bee this is Drift. I call him that because that’s the name he wanted me to call him after we watched Pacific Rim for like the thirtieth time.”

 

“H-h-he can talk?”

 

“He can sign. It took a while but he finally got it.” Roderick turned his attention to Drift “So guess what?” Bee watched the merman sign back. “We found some of your buds maybe?” Bee could only guess what Drift was saying but judging by the look on his face he was as confused as Bee was. “Yeah man we found a crab man and a “human” who knows said crab man who conveniently can’t speak.” Drift tapped one of his long ear fins and nodded. “Right?! I got a picture of them both. Here take a look.” Roderick yanked his phone from his pocket and bent town next to the mer to show him. Drift poked at the phone excitedly as Roderick switched through the pictures but eventually his expression grew a bit confused. He nodded his head but waved one of his hands before making air quotes. Then touched his cheek and twisted his hand up. “So you know the blue guy but the human is just a dude?” Drift shook his head and signed again. “So he’s one but you just don’t know him? How’s that possible? It’s not like new merpeople can just come and go!” Drift shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. “Alright well it doesn’t matter he’s still a mer right?” Drift nodded. “Alright cool so tell me what in the hell did we do when we broke your disguise cause it was five years ago and I forgot.” Drift did a series of complicated hand gestures that Bee gave up following.

 

What was he even doing here? Sure Drift was interesting but Roderick could have just told him him about the mer! Well...Bee guessed knowing that other mer’s were real and trying to tell someone you actually lived with one of them and they could be friendly were two different things. Still what was the dude trying to get at what was all this for? Suddenly Roderick turned to face him. “Alright Bee! So as I’m sure you can follow. Like I was trying to tell Orion and my dad the dude that broke in was actually just a fish dude in disguise. Drift can sort of see through their disguises and sometimes pictures fuck with them because of distended light and shit. Anyway I first met Drift when he he looked like a person and then I took him to the beach and he turned into this. Their guises have like a stupid rule thing to take them off so they don’t have to make an extra trip so they basically come off when they return to the water around where they live which is just off the aquariums private beach.”

 

“Okay what of it?”

 

“Well.. it be it might be the dude who helped save you proving you’re not crazy but even if it’s not the mers that live by us are dangerous. Drift said their leader was super territorial and just not friendly and he’s pretty sure that they’re the reason people are disappearing.”

 

“You’re serious?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Okay so where are you going with this?”

 

“Well Orion, my dad, and Richard managed to get that the crazy guy had no name, no home, and no place else to go and practically refused to leave the crab. So they managed to convince him to go home and stay with Richard till they fixed the crab up. If he’s dangerous or crazy he may eat Richard! We just don’t know!. You have your therapy thing with him still right?”

 

“Yeah he texted me and said I’m still cool to come in.”

 

“Alright then all you have to do is get some water from our beach and throw it on him and he’’ll be a fish again! You’ll prove you’re not crazy and with three of them I can bring Drift in and we can finally get somewhere with everyone! I know this may be a little above your paygrade but if we don’t do something I seriously think people are going to keep going missing and it won’t be long till it’s someone one of us cares about.”

This all sounded so insane but he couldn’t deny the crazy anymore with even more of it sitting right in front of him. “Sure. I’ll do it. Doesn’t sound that complicated and you’ve got a point. This is so nuts that if we don’t do something sure as shit no one else is going to and I guess this is sort of in our job description. They’re marine life and if this shit gets too big who knows what will happen. Better to do something now when we still can.”

 

“YES! I knew you were awesome!” Roderick stalled unsure what to say next. “Well I mean this is it I didn’t think it would be this easy to convince you. So I can either take you home or you know you could stay and hang out.”

 

Bee looked from Drift to Rodimus and shook his head with a sigh. “You know what, sure. It’s been forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now you've learned. Drift never actually knew Knock Out he was long gone before Knock Out joined the shiver so he's more of an cautionary tale that Megatron told naughty young mers who tried to leave. Thanks for reading. Kudos, comments, and requests if you like and by that I mean if their's a story or a plot thread I haven't updated in a while you are more than welcome to bring it back up to me. Sometimes plots just go dead for me and I forget where I was going with them or didn't think people wanted any more of them and some just had weird endings but I'd write more one offs with them if desired. Don't know why I brought this up here but hey now you know.


	7. A Nice Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been forever and I'm sorry. I lost touch with this fanfic and honestly forgot the plot for it. Thanks to mermay though I spent some time thinking about it and got it back. Hope you like it.

Bee startled awake and immediately fell out of his computer chair. He had remembered doing his live stream then quickly transitioned into doing a more appropriate video but as for after that not much else. His camera had long ago overheated and turned off but hopefully something salvageable would still be on it. If he managed to fall asleep halfway though things didn’t look good.

Glaring death beams into his phone alarm for waking him up so early Bee remembered why he had set the alarm. He had to run to the beach before heading off to Richard’s. Bee stretched with a groan, good thing too falling asleep in a chair wasn’t the best thing for his back. Putting on a pair of jeans and a clean t-shirt he shoved a book, his phone, and the empty tupperware into his backpack before hitting the stairs.

As he ran he had to keep reminding himself what was actually happening around him. Mer people were real, they had magic, and they were now hunting humans because…..the depletion of fish in the ecosystem? That certainly sounded plausible and fit with basic shitty human MO when it concerned the environment but Drift had other thoughts. Sure they were probably low but the vibe he got from him about Megashark sounded like he’d prefer human flesh over fish any day and anyone in his shiver was likely the same.

He also had a little info about the whole…shrieking. There were sirens….fish magic users... who used to enchant humans to….do stuff during mating seasons or whatever back in the day. Back when being a mer person used to be a every fish for themselves kind of thing or at least the small weaker ones would stick together and then please a seduce a stronger mer when the time came around. Not really something Bee ever thought he would need to know but it was nice to know what he was dealing with. Drift still didn’t know who the actual mer was that was running around with Richard but apparently if he couldn’t sing he was sick or injured in some way.That didn’t sit right with anyone. As far as anyone was concerned these Mers were marine life and they were going to be treated as such so if one was sick...then he needed help even if he was a little violent.

Then again he wasn’t that violent, he was probably just scared and angry over his...friend? Partner? Who knew. They weren’t the same species but Drift had warned that none of them really were. If they were then they were likely related and even then that didn’t happen often. Bee didn’t want to think about that for too long. No world where giant hardy crabmen could fuck was a good one.

Running through the sand of the private beach Bee couldn’t help but be cautious, with two of their friends missing now would the others be looking for them? It was likely someone would at least and the last thing they needed was more mers running around. He honestly hoped one tupperware’s worth of seawater would be enough to break the spell or things were going to get really awkward.

* * *

 

Richard lived in a pretty nice neighborhood. Nothing too fancy but a little nicer than where Rodimus holed up and a lot nicer than his own. By the time he was knocking on the door Bee was already chugging three day old water from his bottle. His shoulders were killing him but everything else felt good enough. Richard answered in short time and gave Bee a friendly hug.

“Aldo! Glad you managed to get out here, I was still eating breakfast so you’re welcome to join me for some french toast and eggs.”

“Uhh sure if you’ve got enough.”

“Oh I’ve got plenty. I...well I tried to make our stranger friend something but it didn’t seem to take.”

“Oh yeah?” Bee stepped inside to let Richard close the door and followed the older man to his kitchen.

“Yeah. It was obvious he was hungry too but he just looked at it like it was poison. Not like any poor kid I know who turns their nose up at anything. Wouldn’t even try it. I managed to get him to eat something but it was like pulling teeth honestly.”

“Have you gotten him to say anything?”

“Not a word but he can write. Not well it’s almost worse than my own handwriting but enough so that gives me a pretty good idea of when he ended up in that cave. He may even have been the reason Cliff was so intent on going down there everyday.”

“Or maybe after Cliff died old Crabby got himself a new friend.” Richard shook his head.

“There ain’t no way. Kids too old. He’s in his twenties and Clifford hasn’t been missing long enough for that.” The two hushed as the got close to the kitchen . Both finding Knock Out gnawing on a half of a cantaloupe when they got there.

“Uhhh Richard?”

“He won’t use a fork. Just sit and I’ll heat you up a plate.” Bee sat down reluctantly and tried not to stare but the longer he looked out of the corners of his eyes the more he could see. Drift hadn’t been kidding about the light based magic and Bee was sure it wasn’t just his eyes playing tricks on him, this freak had claws and teeth longer than Bee’s own fingers. So it was a little hard to stay calm. The only saving grace was that the mer seemed to have no interest in him as he devoured his cantaloupe.

“So Aldo how has your internet channel been going? Melody tried to explain it to me but I still don’t get it.” Bee was glad to have Richard’s distraction to pull him away. He watched the man pour himself a new cup of coffee instead of stranger next to him.

“Oh well, it was a way to just do something in between my manual jobs. I’ve always been told I have a charming personality so I thought why not try it out. A lot easier than trying to make it in the big time and much more tailored to my actual interests. It’s the new generations tv basically.”

“That’s what Melody said. It must be quite a lot of work. Being a production crew of one.”

“Yeah it was which was why I tried streaming too. That was just as exhausting though but easier, I had to block out time between work and to be honest I’m not that great at video games but turns out people like watching you work on your car. I’ve got fans so I’m doing something right. It’s nice to not have to edit everything though.”

Richard set the plate of food down in front of Bee and another half a melon in front of Knock Out before sitting down with his coffee. “ You know Henry likes that sort of thing. FIlm and what not. Have you gotten a chance to talk to him?”

“I have, he’s cool.” Bee tried not to eat as quickly as he normally would in front of the doctor, mostly because he didn’t want Richard to judge him and also because he wasn’t that ready for whatever therapy the doc had planned. The treatment’s he’d had at the hospital had been brutal and left him sore for weeks at a time and the last thing he wanted to do was fall into his prescription pain med pit again.

“He has a nice group of friends. I’m sure you’re plenty able to make your own but if you’re ever feeling too lonely or homesick I’m sure he’d invite you along to something.” Bee couldn’t help but laugh and he’d thought Orion was too much of a dad. If Roderick hadn’t already invited him to a party at his friend Sunny’s house he might have been really embarrassed. He wasn’t an internet hermit after all but sometimes he really felt like being one so maybe it wasn’t unfounded.

“He’s already tried, to his friend Sunny. I might go if the weathers nice or I can get a ride. It’s a birthday thing though and bringing new people to those has always seemed weird to me. Could be just me though.”

“Oh Sunny! You won’t have to worry about him caring. He’s a bit of a popular kid around here. There will be plenty of people there for him to even notice you without being introduced.”

“Oh so it’s one of those parties. That’s a little less awkward then. I have a shift that morning though so...yeah it’s all how I’m feeling afterwards.”

“Well don’t stress yourself but it’s good to know you’re not just sitting in your apartment exhausted. I know it can be tough to find the energy to do things after situations like this but as much as people hate to hear it it is just a lot of dragging yourself out there if you can. Even if you only spend an hour or two it’s nice at the end of the day to know you did more than just work and sleep. I have to remind myself of that often.”

“Is that why you always go to beach parties you hate and run around taking care of crab men?”

Richard chuckled into his cup as he tried to take another sip, “Unfortunately I only have friends with….eccentric tastes.” Taking a long draft before putting his drink down Richard stood again and placed a gentle hand on the stranger’s. The poor thing was slipping into sleep as he tried to rest his head on anything but his now sticky fruit juice coated hands. Richard spoke softly as he jostled him back to consciousness. “Interested in having that nap now? You didn’t sleep at all last night and just nearly kept me up with ya with all the noise.” The stranger didn’t respond but let Richard help him up to the sink to wash his hands and then guide him off to a back room. When Richard returned Bee had finished with his meal.

“So he hasn’t given you his name I’m guessing?”

Richard sighed and shook his head. “Gave me some initials but that’s it. He’s not very trusting. Can’t blame him. Enough about him though you’ve got your own troubles to deal with and we’re burning daylight.” Bee followed Richard through his home to his offices.

* * *

 

After a few monitored exercises and a well needed chiropractic treatment Bee was doing a few laps around Richard’s pool. As an already active person thanks to his restlessness alone he had already worked through most of the painful sessions a while ago just on his own. Richard wasn’t too happy about that but he had plenty of other more specialized exercises for certain muscles that were giving Bee trouble and that left a few things aching, so slow laps in the warm water was nice cooldown. Richard had even been nice enough to let him stay  even though he had to run off to the clinic. He was mostly happy Bee said yes because he didn’t have to drag the poor stranger along with him but Bee took it anyway. It left the perfect opportunity for him to sneak into the dude’s room after all.

As Bee swam another lap a thought suddenly came over him, if this plan worked what was he going to do with the mer? After chilling with Roderick and Drift Bee came to realize that mer’s were pretty high maintenance. While Drift could sit out and chill like a normal human Roderick did have to change out damp towels for the mer's fin every three or four hours and the poor thing chugged water all the time. Being only sorta human had it’s perks but being mostly fish clearly did not. Once Bee pulled this pin he couldn’t just leave the problem for Richard!

“Fuck…” Bee stopped and leaned against the edge of the pool. What was he going to do? Would the water he brought be enough? He could mix the water with other water and that might work? He really wished he’d paid better attention in science but doubted that magic relied on hydrogen bonds.

Maybe this wasn’t even necessary! Roderic had been worried about the mer eating Richard but the only thing this one did was devour two cantaloupes and take a nap. He could be a nice one life Drift? Could just be a ruse though...the stranger knew that Richard and the others were helping fix up his friend if he was just waiting for them to get done to eat everyone no one would be expecting that.

Decently friendly or not if he was part of the murder fish clan the last thing they needed was another murder fish in the ocean while they figured everything out. If the water trick worked Bee could just shove the fish in the pool or….the bathtub which had no chlorine.Richard would come home and they could take him to the aquarium with his buddy. Or…..he could wake the stranger up and take him to the aquarium and push him into a tank!

Yes that sounded like a much safer plan than just throwing some water on him! The dude would probably be stoked to see his friend he’d fall for the plan in a heartbeat. Doing his last few laps around the pool Bee pulled himself out and quickly toweled off. In the privacy of Richard’s home he pulled off his wet boxers and hopped into his jeans. The offer to swim had been unexpected but he didn’t mind going commando. Shoving his wet stuff into a plastic bag and that into his backpack he snuck through the halls until he found the room Richard had the strange red head held up in.

He worried about waking the stranger and getting the mer hidden away inside angry as hell but...no, he slept like a rock. Pouring the water and carrying the darn fish would have been easier than waking the stranger up. About ten minutes of shaking later though Bee got the other to crack his eyes open with a strange clicking purr. Blearily he swiped at Bee and turned over but Bee shook him again till he sat up and rubbed at his eyes.

“Hey Richard had to leave on an emergency but he told me I could take you to the aquarium if you wanted. If not I have to stay and wait with you till he get’s back.” Bee actually didn’t Richard didn’t seem to care if he left the stranger alone preferring to assume he wasn’t that much of a fish out of water to not know not to leave but Bee hoped he could guilt him a bit. It didn’t seem to work. Red let out a low whine as he thought the idea over but slumped back into his pillows. Shifting his frame over to one side as if leaving room for Bee. He clicked and whirred at Bee as if trying to convey something. Bee sighed a laugh of frustration of course the easy plan wouldn’t work.

He did have to admit mer or not the stranger was pretty cute and the idea of chilling with him in Richard’s guest bedroom was an appealing one. Not even Shane liked to share his bed and they’d known each other for years. That wasn’t the plan though! “Don’t you want to go see your bro! Your crab friend? You burst through a glass window to get to him last time and now you just want to stay in bed?” To be fair if this was the dude’s first time in a bed Bee understood wholeheartedly why he didn’t want to leave. Red sat up in a flash as if just realizing that but slumped back down after a few seconds. His optics hazy and dilated as if were drugged and slipping in and out of it.

“You alright? How about in an hour or so how’s that sound? I think Richard said he was gonna be a long time so…” Red chittered again as he snuggled deeper into his blankets. Perhaps agreeing or more likely just trying to get Bee to shut up. Reached back he pat the bed again as if inviting Bee to sleep with him. “N-na man I’ll just chill on the couch and wait for you to feel better.” So mooching off of Richards wifi Bee killed time. He had given Bee free reign to do whatever he liked before leaving but it still felt awkward just sitting on his couch. It all smelled like distinguished old man and lysol.

He was starting to slip asleep himself after the twentieth game of solitaire when Red finally showed his face. He still looked exhausted and he was shivering like he was sick. Maybe he was sick. Drift had mentioned it and it made sense if he was desperate enough to break in to get to his friend? Maybe caretaker? Maybe he just wasn’t used to being on land this long even with the guise? The idea of pushing the dude into an aquarium tank was getting less and less cool as Bee ran though his scenarios. He couldn’t think about things too seriously. “You ready man?” The stranger nodded. “Did uh…..did they buy you shoes? Flip flops? Anything? Red groaned as if putting on shoes was the biggest hassle of his life but wandered over to the door and slipped on some green flipflops.

“You need some water man? You look like you’re going to pass out but you’ve been asleep for five hours.” Red just blinked at him slow and irritated, like a cat who’d been pulled from his sunny spot. Did he not now how to get water? Did Richard not teach him how to use a faucet? “I’ll get you something. I know I always feel like mummy in the mornings. Even though I wake up in a pool of my own drool more often than not haha~” Bee felt his heart start to race the longer he looked at the other man. He really was cute even for a fish in disguise and still wearing what was probably Orion’s oversized tee-shirt and a short pair of Eleanor’s yoga shorts Bee couldn’t help but run his mouth trying to make conversation. He knew he shouldn’t be trying to flirt with Red but...trying to get at least a smile out of the stranger wasn’t so bad….was it?

He took the water Bee handed off to him with shaky hands and chugged it, handing the glass back to Bee with an expectant almost pleading look. Bee went back to the sink. “You know you make some pretty cute noises when your tired, did you just not learn how to talk or maybe…..we’re just not speaking your language?” Handing off the refilled cup Bee gave the stranger one of his best looks trying to get him to slip. Drift had talked to Roderick in mer and it was nothing but chittering dolphin noise and angry birdish caws just like the sort of thing Red was doing. It seemed to have no effect though. Red just shook his head and downed his drink.

“Wasn’t really a yes or no question.” Bee sighed already over it. “You want to get out of here?” Bee didn’t get an answer but Red did set his glass on the table and head out the door, not even waiting for Bee. After a rush job of locking up the house with the back door key Richard had left him Bee raced the few blocks to catch up. For someone who was mostly fish Red sure was fast on his feet. He’d also taken off his shoes again and was walking barefoot on the sidewalk.

“What’re you doing? Put your shoes back on.” This got him a response. A cute little mocking growl and mer gibberish. It wouldn’t have been much to anyone who hadn’t heard it before but well now it sealed the deal. “Fine but if you step on glass it’s your own fault.”

They had gotten at least halfway there before Red started getting antsy. Richard had obviously taken him him home in a car but out on the sidewalk he was constantly grabbing at Bee’s arm whenever another vehicle sped by and even had a bit of a freakout when a cyclist sped past them.

“Hey dude it’s okay you don’t have to grab so tight. They have rules they gotta follow or they go to prison. One of which includes not hitting you ever. I promise.” His promises didn’t seem to do much but that didn’t stop him from trying to cross the streets into the more populated store front streets.

Luckily he didn’t get too far before Bee grabbed him and took him back to the sidewalk. “Okay see that’s how you’re going to get yourself killed! Drivers can’t read your mind and you need to follow rules too or you just die and no one cares about your corpse.” Red wasn’t even listening. Bee couldn’t blame him. They were passing a pretty nice district thanks to the boardwalks and beaches so close at hand and there were people everywhere just enjoying the clear day after the shit weather. If he actually knew the area he might have been a bit generous and taken the fae on a tour but he didn’t and he hadn’t planned the day for getting lost for hours with a dangerous otherworld creature.

This didn’t stop Red in the slightest though and after over a dozen more close calls and a few actual chases Bee was starting to feel this hairbrained plan. “Listen to me! You don’t want to wear shoes and you have no money. You can’t go to a store!” As soon as Bee turned to hit the crosswalk button Red was gone again. Dodging cars and strangers as he ran in his cute booty shorts and bare feet across three lanes of traffic. Bee slumped in frustration as he watched him go, leaving a trail of confused and angry people in his wake. “No! I’m not doing this disney shit. I’m not chasing him. I’m not doing it. Him getting lost and taken is somebody else’s problem then. As long as it’s not mine- But those booty shorts though.” God if mythical creatures weren’t so cute. Why were they cute anyway?! Didn’t science prove that they wouldn’t be? Fuck you science you liar!

Arguing over mermaid genetics as he caught up with Red Bee finally found the other man looking at one of kitschy stores. Some touristy thing maybe? Full of books and glass baubles. Bee tried to drag the mer back off to the right direction but Red was too strong, too interested this time.

It turned out to be some weird witch store. Natural medicine, and crystals, filled with girls with long hair and sun bleached clothes, all dressed up to go nowhere. Talking and chatting to the store owners in big groups. Melody liked this sort of stuff…. at least aesthetically and Bee was even sure she mentioned the place offhandedly but she said she went to quite a few so maybe not. “Listen this is garbage for weirdos and-” And Bee had already lost him. The space was a lot bigger than it looked on the outside and with two floors it was filled with people. Damn you california, only here would this sort of place be packed. Upstairs Bee found Red in a crowded hall filled with crystals and glass junk. One of the employees was talking to him excitedly as she showed him different things. As Bee grabbed for his hand she looked at him and smiled. “Well if you two need anything else I’ll be over there. Hope you find something that speaks to you.”

Bee had to look away from girl. It wasn’t that he cared that people thought they were on a date but he just hated being seen as that sort of dude. She was just doing her job even if she was doing it with a little more enthusiasm. Red could growl and chitter at whoever he wanted to it was none of Bee’s business. “What are you doing wasting your time in here? Aquarium? You’re crab friend?”

A look of guilt passed over Red’s eyes as Bee reminded him of the reason for the trip but it made Bee feel terrible for stomping on the dude’s joy. Disney shit or not if Red really was a mer, and all the evidence was pointing to yes, than this was all new and maybe he really was interested in human stuff, maybe he really enjoyed this sparkly garbage. As long as he didn’t start shoving forks in his hair Bee guessed it was alright to waste some time. Even if it was his time that he had planned to do things with. “Listen I’m going to go chill outside and look for a food joint. You find me when we’re done and if you manage to keep your fucking shoes on for five minutes I’ll buy you something to eat.”

Knock Out grabbed at Bee’s arm not wanting the human to get too far to find. All of them looked so similar if Bee left he’d never find him. Bee was determined though.

“Listen there’s dozens of them and if you take to long I’m gonna come back and get you anyway so just chill. If I’m not here…..” Maybe asking the fae to find him was asking for too much, maybe even a little irresponsible for a dude who could also have just grown up in a cave? “ Just wait outside, I’ll be back eventually.” This plan Red seemed a little more okay with, he still tried to get Bee to stay with his wide glossy eyes and flashes of his defined collarbones but Bee was starving.

Alone he breathed a sigh of relief. This wasn’t going as planned but it was sort of strange how easy it was to distract the mer. Sure everything was new and exciting but if they were really ruthless killers would they be this easy to appease? This... dare he say ditzy. Cantaloupes weren’t exactly people and no one at work had pinged his phone saying someone had lost a limb to old crab claws. Maybe they had just gotten lucky? Drift was nice after all but...Roderick still fed him a raw meat diet. He’d seen him eat some human junk but watching him tear into a straight up raw fish was high up on Bee’s list of things he’d never think he would ever see. And there had been that moment when Roderick was helping the mer back into his tank...Roderick was already covered in hairline scratches Drift explained why but when the mer slipped from Roderic’s hands and those claws drew blood? Drift became a monster for a second. Brilliant blues eyes almost sparking, strange and wild.

He needed to stop doubting himself. Even if these creatures were more sentient than any other animal ever people were still missing and they were the most likely culprit. Something had to be done and Bee just had to trust that Orion and the team were the right sort of people to handle the weird situation.

With a place in mind to eat Bee headed back and found Red outside, swaying his hips as his pink plastic shopping bag swayed with him. D-did he buy something? Did he have money? Did Richard give him money? Bee had to know.

“Hey...um you buy something?” Red shook his head. “But you have a bag, did you just want a bag?” The bags were cute with little twin black cats and weird witch markings behind them. This time the fae didn’t bother, just pulling out his purchase. A strange geode. “So you did buy something. Did Richard give you money?” This time he seemed confused. He shook his head as he put his rock back but reached into his pockets and pulled out a small wad of cash and tried to give it to Bee. “No I don’t want your money put it back. I want to know how you bought your rock. How much was it? How much did Richard give you?” quirking his head again Red just held out his fistful of cash and shook it. Bee could tell it was only about twenty dollars. But he then turned and pointed out into the crowd up the street aways then back to his bag. “S-someone else bought that for you? How much was it?” Red only shrugged.Well of course why should a mermaid care about money as long as they got the shiny thing they wanted. “Let me see the receipt.” To Bee’s surprise Red knew that one. Pulling out the tiny slip of paper he handed it over. Bee could only look at the number once before giving up and assuming the mer had pulled something.

“Put your damn shoes on or you’re buying your own food.” The mer glared at his sandals Bee had tossed down for him with nothing but disgust but the promise of free food was too strong. Who knew these humans could be so nice even without a bit of magic

* * *

 

Food turned out to be something human and unnatural but it smelled good and Bee assured him that the place had the right “look” to it whatever that meant. Bee called them tacos but when he gave him over his meal it looked nothing like his own. Just brown crunchy lumps.

“It’s fish. You wouldn’t like the rest of it.” Knock Out felt a little insulted, he didn’t know that! But Bee had been pulling these stunts all day. Hinting that knew more that the others. It had worried Knock Out at first that his cover was blown but Bee was still acting so nice. Breakdown had once told him that the sand walkers had a warped perception of merfolk and other fae and this proved him right. Still it was nice to be able to play gentle and innocent for once, to explore and investigate instead of murder and Bee was cute. He was no Breakdown but perhaps on par with Starscream except obviously much younger. If he were still allowed to play with humans like the old days he would have been a catch.

After diner Knock Out couldn’t help but run off again. As much as he loved Breakdown he still had no idea how he was going to get him out without getting caught or chased and this was likely going to be the only time he was ever going to get to land again. He’d already taken too long as it was and while Conduit would believe in hiccups he wouldn’t let them slide. He knew Knock Out was sneakier than that.

Bee chased him just the same as the first time, but just held his hand tightly as he let the mer look into all the windows at the pretty human pseudo scales. Dragging him further off the crowded streets too look at the strange people caves they eventually found a park, mostly empty save for a few couples. Knock Out couldn’t help but oggle. Bee shoved him along to a set of strange unsafe chairs and pushed him down to sit. Going behind him Bee grabbed at his butt and pulled him back before shoving him forward. Knock Out tried not to scream not knowing where this sudden aggression was coming from but as he clung to the chains and swung through the air a strange feeling came over him. He remembered this feeling….from his tank days. He had something like these unsafe chairs. He would go on them whenever Mr. Salinger would take him out and he’d be pushed for hours and hours, laughing till he was sick. He didn’t want to be here anymore. He didn’t want to think about his past. He wanted Breakdown now.

Bee noticed his mood change immediately as he slowed the swing to a halt. “Hey, your tearing up what’s wrong? Did I scare you? I know these things look rickety but they’re safe and even if you fall I’d catch you. Knock Out just shook his head and started heading off to the direction they came from.

They walked in silence for a while till Bee slipped a hand around his waist and pulled him close. It was a little forward for just knowing each other for a day but he was in need of a bit of comfort and Bee smelled nice. Knock Out couldn’t stop thinking that the human did remember the mer saving him and was just trying to repay him. It was nice to get something for his work.

Taking a small detour to a very packed stand Bee told Knock Out to wait on a bench while he waited in line. When he returned he handed the mer a cup piled high with ice and covered in red and cream. It smelled sweet and fruity and reminded him terribly of the crab he’d been ignoring. Knock Out couldn’t hold back a few tears. He really had been selfish all day. This only confused Bee more.

“Hey, come on~ You don’t have to cry. What are you crying for? I bought you dessert to cheer you up. I’m not made of money my goodwill can only go so far with your expensive tastes. I’m sorry I can’t buy you three hundred dollar rocks from witches but this is still good. My buddy Shane mentioned the place to me once.” Knock Out tried the strange sweet out of guilt but found he couldn’t control himself once he started. It really did taste good, just ice and fruit syrup. Everything had been so nice today. Sleeping in a soft nest, going on an adventure, getting to eat whenever he was hungry, not having to kill it himself! If he had been lucky enough to have Breakdown or Starscream along with him it would have been perfect but even with just Bee it was nice! It had been a nice, easy day and probably one of the best he had in a long time and despite knowing how dangerous a thought it was and how it wasn’t wholly true...some part of it was and despite telling himself not to he let himself think it anyway. He didn’t want to ever go back to the water.

* * *

 

As soon as they got in the aquarium Red was tugging on his arm again. Bee couldn’t help but laugh a little frustrated. He’d been having fun with Red but even though they’ed shared a shaved ice and a fun adventure dealing with the needy mer was getting exhausting. “What do you want now? You’ve already run me ragged taking you across a town I’m not even familiar with yet.” All he got was whining and more tugging on his sleeve. “Listen you need to give me something more than-” Red pointed at Bee’s bag. “Oh water you want more water, well it’s empty because we took a five hour detour so let’s go find a fountain.”

They walked the halls past a few of the lingering guests. They hadn’t closed up the place despite the hidden Crab man but things were slow enough that he’d been called off for today if he wanted. He’d said he’d come in and help with some feedings but go home early, so he’d at least have a reason to be there. After showing Red how to use the water fountain Bee made small talk to keep things normal, all the while trying to figure out what tank to shove him in. The problem was if he was the mer Bee was sure he was then he was strong and pretty big. Most of the healing tanks or holding tanks were too flimsy or occupied to shove him in to. No one had ever tried to shove a mermaid behind glass but Bee was sure Red was smart enough to crack it and if he could get out Bee knew he would just head right back to the ocean. So all that left was the public tanks with the sharks, Bee didn’t have to worry about him hurting the sharks and Red was way too big to be bait to them. Only problem was it was after all public. Being one of those strange hallway ones there was plenty of room for him to hide but when it came time to finding him for the big reveal? They might have to go in after him. Still it really was the only safe bet.

Thoroughly refreshed after what Bee was sure was almost a gallon of water Red nudged him back to focus and the two headed back to the labs. Bee swiping his card to get into the back and then the other key Richard had left him to get to medical. Crabby was sitting in a nest made of sand in one of those big kiddy pools or what looked like one. Jackson had probably made it. Either way he looked ok surrounded by a bunch fruit and toys. All clean and bandaged it was clear someone had been in to see him. Red wasted no time as he ran up to snuggle his friend, chittering away despite the crab’s eyes never leaving Bee. A cold thought ran over him, Red and him had been pretty chummy but the last thing he needed was a territorial crab man angry at him. He finally broke his stare when Red showed him the geode he’d gotten. The two mesmerised by the thing but it was hard not to notice Crabby tactfully encircling the other mers tiny waist with one of his claws to snuggle him close. Bee tried not to laugh, no way in hell was he going to try to get with a monster crabs love. Red was cute but there were plenty others who weren’t also fish in disguise. Bee gave them some time as he set up his trap. After going about his rounds feeding and even washing a few windows and mopping some floors Bee headed back. He found Crabby asleep with Red still snuggled in his caws. He inched closer and tried to wake him. He must not have been asleep for as long as he had before because he perked up quickly this time.

“Hey~ Sorry to ruin your comfy moment but we should probably get back. I can’t let you stay forever.” Red blinked slowly and whined but nodded as he carefully slipped from the other mer’s hold. As he got near Bee set the trap. “Also~ One more thing, I accidentally dropped something into one of the tanks and I can’t risk one of the fish eating it, you’re like a wild ocean child do you think you could go in and get it for me? I haven’t been at this job for very long and I don’t have my clearance or training to handle the big tanks.” Red rolled his eyes but nodded and waited for Bee to show him the way.

Bee led Red to the top hatch of the tank and pointed out the flashlight and the cleaning brush he had dropped in, still stuck deep in by one of the rock formations. He hoped as Red dove in that the amount of water they used from the area was enough or this was going to be weird.

 The further Red dove down though the longer thick purple lines grew all over his skin, till things just started cracking away. Smooth pale legs turned to bright red fins and scales, hands grew sharp claws, and Red’s pretty face turned into a monstrous one. The one he’d been expecting, the mer from the beach.

* * *

 

By the time Knock Out had realized he’d been tricked Bee had slammed the hatch to the tank down and locked it. Panic set in as he bared his fangs and tried to attack the arrogant human but the glass was too thick, his claws leaving mars but it would take him days to break free. He snarled as he followed Bee, too mad to do anything else but knowing he was safe it did little. He even tried to calm the mer.

“Hey come on! I promise it’s not forever but you know what you’ve done and we can’t just let that keep going. Nothing bad’s going to happen to you here so just chill. You still got your rock? I’ll go get it for ya if you left it with your bud.” Knock Out screamed in response, flaring his fins as he thumped his powerful tail against the glass, till Bee was almost retching. He ran off before things got worse a stab of fear now in him. Knock Out continued to scream and thrash in an angry panic.

What was he going to do now? He was trapped again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh plots going on yay! Also I did a trade and spookyprime drew me a lovely coconut crab Breakdown. So I will eventually be going back to change his descriptions to make him a little more faeis and alien. here's the link to the pic, pay mind its in a lightly nsfw photoset. https://kobdmcmansion.tumblr.com/post/157844193181/bremmatron33-and-i-did-a-trade-and-part-of-it-was
> 
> Kudos, comments, and requests are always appreciated.


End file.
